Corazón Intrepido
by Sara MG
Summary: Isabella Swan habia ideado el plan perfecto para encandilar a Edward Cullen: se convertirá en una mujer atrevida. sin embargo parecía que lo único que había logrado la transformación era sacar aun mas el mal genio de Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**CORAZON INTREPIDO**

Esta es una adaptación, los personajes pertenecen a la Señora E. Meyer y la historia es de D. Palmer, espero que les guste tanto, como me gusta a mí.

PROLOGO

.

Edward Cullen se sentía solo. Su último hermano soltero Jazper, se había casado hacia un año. Edward estaba solo con la asistenta, que iba dos veces por semana y amenazaba constantemente con jubilarse. Eso lo dejaría sin sus bizcochos, a no ser que fuera todos los días a desayunar a un restaurante y aquello era prácticamente imposible teniendo en cuenta su horario.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla de su despacho, de aquel despacho que ya no compartía con nadie. Se alegraba por sus hermanos. Excepto Jazper, la mayoría de ellos tenían ya hijos. Laurent e Irina tenían dos niños. Emmet y Rosalie tenían uno. Garret y Kate un niño y una niña. Edward se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no tenía una relación. Estaban a finales de septiembre. Los rodeos acababan de terminar y había tenido tanto trabajo en el rancho que no había tenido tiempo de salir ni una sola noche.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Por qué no te vienes a cenar? —le preguntó Jazper nada más descolgar.

— ¿Te parece normal invitar a tu hermano a cenar en tu luna de miel? —sonrió Edward.

—Nos casamos hace casi un año —apunto Jazper.

—Por eso, todavía estáis de luna de miel —rió Edward.

—El trabajo no lo es todo. Es mucho mejor el amor.

—Que te lo digan a ti, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero la invitación está en pie. Ven cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bien.

Tras colgar, Edward se estiro. Junto con sus hermanos tenía cinco ranchos, pero era él quien se ocupaba de casi todo el trabajo físico con el ganado, como ponía de manifiesto su enorme cuerpo. A menudo se preguntaba si no trabajaba tanto para no pensar en otras cosas. De joven, las mujeres habían revoloteado a su alrededor y se había hecho de rogar para aceptar sus invitaciones, pero ahora, a los treinta y tantos, las aventuras de una noche no le satisfacían.

Había pensado pasar un fin de semana tranquilo en casa, pero Tania Denali, una amiga íntima de Isabella Swan, lo había convencido para que la acompañara a cenar a Houston y al ballet. A Edward no le hacía mucha gracia lo del ballet, pero Tania le había explicado que no podía ir sola porque tenía el coche en el taller. Era una mujer guapa y sofisticada, pero Edward no quería nada con ella porque no quería que le fuera contando nada de su vida privada a Isabella, que estaba patente e incómodamente enamorada de él.

Sabía que Tania jamás le habría pedido que saliera con ella Jacobsville, Texas, porque era un sitio pequeño e Isabella se enteraría enseguida. A Edward le habría gustado hacerlo para que Isabella se diera cuenta de que era un hombre libre, pero aquello no habría favorecido en absoluto su amistad con su padre, Charlie Swan.

Lo bueno que tenía salir con Tania era que se libraba de ir a cenar a casa de los Swan. Charlie era uno de sus mejores amigos, además de ser su socio, y le encantaba su compañía, pero había dos elementos en su casa que detestaba: su hermana, Marie, que era una cotilla pero que no vivía con ellos, y su hija Isabella, que tenía veintiún anos y era psicóloga. Había vuelto loco a Emmet analizando sus preferencias alimenticias y Edward solía buscar excusas para no ir a casa de Charlie si estaba ella.

No era fea. Tenía una cabellera castaña y larga y tenía buen cuerpo. Lo malo era que estaba enamorada de él y todo el mundo lo sabía. Edward no la tomaba en serio porque la conocía desde que tenía diez años y llevaba aparato dental. Era difícil olvidar esa imagen.

Además, no sabía cocinar. Su pollo calcinado era famoso en la ciudad, como sus bizcochos, que eran armas letales.

Al pensar en aquellos bizcochos, Edward descolgó el teléfono y llamó a Tania.

—Hola, Edward —lo saludo encantada.

— ¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja el sábado?

—No le dirás nada de esto a Isabella, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que procuro verla lo menos posible —contestó Edward impaciente.

—Por si las moscas —bromeo Tania preocupada—. Estaré lista a las seis.

— ¿Y si paso a las cinco y cenamos en Houston antes del ballet?

— ¡Perfecto! Me apetece mucho. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Edward colgó y marco el número de los Swan.

Por desgracia contesto Isabella.

—Hola, Isabella —le dijo con simpatía.

—Hola, Edward —saludó ella sin aire en los pulmones—. ¿Quieres hablar con papá?

—No, bueno, era solo para deciros que no voy a poder ir a cenar el sábado. Tengo una cita.

—Ya —dijo ella tras una pausa apenas perceptible.

—Perdón, pero ya había quedado hace tiempo —mintió Edward— y se me había olvidado cuando le dije que sí a tu padre. Dile que lo siento.

—Claro —contesto Isabella—. Pásatelo bien.

Estaba rara.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Edward dubitativo.

— ¡No, claro que no! Hasta luego, Edward.

Isabella Swan colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos completamente decepcionada. Llevaba toda la semana planeando el menú, practicando aquel pollo tierno y suculento y la _créme brûlée _porque sabía que era el postre preferido de Edward. Le había costado, pero incluso sabia utilizar el aparatito para poner el caramelo por encima. Todo el trabajo tirado a la basura.

Estaba segura de que Edward no tenía una cita de antes. Se la había buscado para no ir a cenar con ellos.

Se sentó junto a la mesa del pasillo, con el delantal y la cara llenos de harina. Desde luego, era todo menos la cita perfecta. Llevaba un año intentando que Edward se fijara en ella. Había flirteado con el abiertamente en la boda de Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton hasta que lo había visto fruncir el ceño enfadado por haber agarrado al vuelo el ramo de novia. Se había muerto del corte ante su mirada reprobatoria. Meses después, había intentado encandilarlo con sus virtudes, pero no había servido de nada. No sabía cocinar y, según su mejor amiga, Tania, que le estaba ayudando a cazar a Edward, parecía un figurín. Tania la aconsejaba mucho y le decía todo lo que a Edward no le gustaba de ella para que Isabella lo fuera puliendo. Incluso estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para acostumbrarse a los caballos, al ganado, al polvo y al barro. Pero si no conseguía que Edward fuera a su casa para mostrarle sus nuevos conocimientos, ¿de qué le servía todo aquello?

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Sue, la asistenta, desde lo alto de la escalera—. ¿Era el señor Charlie?

—No, era Edward. No puede venir el sábado a cenar. Tiene una cita.

—Oh —sonrió Sue con simpatía—. No te preocupes, habrá otras cenas cariño.

—Claro que si —sonrió Isabella levantándose—. Bueno, cocinaré para papá y para ti —añadió decepcionada.

—Edward no tiene obligación de venir el fin de semana porque tenga negocios con tu padre —le dijo con amabilidad—. Es un buen hombre, pero algo mayor para ti…

Isabella no contesto. Sonrió y volvió a la cocina.

Edward se duchó, se afeitó, se vistió y se subió al Mercedes Benz negro que acababa de comprar. Estaba listo para pasar una noche en la ciudad y, desde luego, no iba a echar nada de menos el pollo quemado de Isabella.

Sin embargo, la conciencia le remordía un poco. Tal vez fuera por todas las cosas que Tania le había dicho de Isabella. La semana anterior le había estado contando lo que había dicho de él. Iba a tener cuidado con lo que decía delante de Isabella porque no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones. No le interesaba lo mas mínimo. Era una cría.

Se miró en el espejo retrovisor. Su pelo era color bronce con mechones rubios, tenía la frente ancha, la nariz recta y una boca grande de dientes perfectos. Comparado con la mayoría de sus hermanos era atractivo. Además, no le hacía falta ser guapo porque tenía dinero de sobra.

Sabía que a Tania le parecía de lo más atractivo precisamente por su cuenta bancaria, pero era guapa y no le importaba sacarla por Houston y enseñarla, como los trofeos de pesca que llenaban su despacho. Un hombre tenía sus debilidades. Sin embargo, al pensar en la decepción de Isabella al decirle que no iba a ir a cenar y en cómo se sentiría si supiera que su mejor amiga la estaba traicionando, sintió una punzada de remordimientos que no le gustó nada.

Se puso el cinturón y encendió el motor. Mientras avanzaba por la carretera, se dijo que no tenía motivos para sentirse culpable. Estaba soltero y nunca había hecho lo mas mínimo para darle a entender a Isabella Swan que quería ser el hombre de su vida. Además, llevaba solo demasiado tiempo. Una velada cultural en Houston era lo que necesitaba para aliviar la soledad.


	2. Chapter 2

Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer pero estaba un poquito ocupada.

Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia, que es una adaptación los personajes son de la señora S. Meyer y la historia es de D. Palmer, espero les guste.

.

Capítulo 1

.

Edward no estaba de muy buen humor. Había sido una semana muy larga y ahora se encontraba teniendo que consolar a su vecino, Charlie Swan, que acababa de perder al toro de raza Salers que Edward quería comprarle. Aquel toro era hijo de un gran campeón y una de las compras prioritarias de Edward, que estaba tan triste como Charlie.

—Ayer estaba bien —dijo Charlie secándose el sudor de la frente mientras ambos observaban al animal que estaba tumbado de lado sobre la hierba—. No me podía venir peor que se muriera ahora, en plena temporada de cría —dijo el hombre pasándose la mano por el pelo cano.

Estaba pasando un mal momento económicamente, pero no se lo quería decir a Edward.

—Esto no me parece muy normal. ¿Has despedido a alguien últimamente?

—Ya, yo he pensado lo mismo, pero hace más de dos años que no despido a nadie. No lo tenía asegurado, así que no me puedo comprar otro… todavía —añadió porque no quería que nadie supiera que estaba casi arruinado.

—Eso tiene arreglo. Tengo un toro Salers que compre hace dos años. Lo quería cambiar y comprar el tuyo, pero como eso ya no va a poder ser… mientras le busco sustituto, utilízalo tú durante la época de cría.

—Edward, no puedo aceptar eso —dijo Charlie sabiendo lo que costaban aquellos servicios.

Edward levantó la mano y sonrió.

—Claro que puedes. Así, en primavera, yo elegiré el toro que más me guste de los que hayan nacido.

Charlie se rió.

—Bueno, si es con esa condición, de acuerdo, pero me gustaría que alguien lo vigilara.

—No te preocupes. Tengo un par de vaqueros lesionados que no pueden salir con el ganado, así que pueden venir a vigilarlo.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de darle de comer.

Edward se rió.

—Muy bien, pero ya sabes que uno de estos come por tres hombres.

—No importa… —se interrumpió al oír un ruido detrás de ellos.

Era su hija, Isabella, cubierta de barro de pies a cabeza.

—Hola, papá. Hola, Edward. Buenos días —saludó la chica, que llevaba una silla de montar sobre el hombro.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —le pregunto su padre mirándola con los ojos como platos, al igual que Edward.

—De montar un rato —contestó ella yendo hacia el porche.

—De montar un rato —murmuró Charlie—. Primero le dio por dar de comer a los animales, luego por conducir el ganado, ahora por montar a caballo… No sé qué le pasa. Decía que se iba a ir a la universidad a hacer otro curso de psicología y, de repente, le da por decir que quiere aprender a llevar el rancho. No hay quien entienda a los hijos, ¿verdad?

Edward se rió.

—Yo de eso no tengo ni idea. Ni tengo ninguna intención de tenerla. Bueno, volviendo a lo del toro. Te lo traigo cuanto antes y, si tienes algún otro problema, me lo dices.

Charlie sintió un gran alivio. Los Cullen tenían cinco ranchos. Eran la familia con más influencias políticas y económicas de la zona. El préstamo de aquel animal le permitiría recuperarse. Edward era todo un caballero.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Edward. No lo estamos pasando muy bien últimamente.

Edward se limitó a sonreír. Estaba encantado de poder ayudar a aquel hombre con el que llevaba años haciendo negocios.

Se preguntó por el extraño comportamiento de su hija. Antes, se ponía camisetas ajustadas y faldas cortas y esperaba a que el saliera del despacho de su padre para dirigirle miradas seductoras desde el salón. Bueno, seductoras… Isabella no sabía ser seductora. No como su amiga Tanya Denali, que tenía sólo cuatro años más que ella, pero que podía dar lecciones a Mata Hari.

En cuanto se enterara de que había salido con su mejor amiga, Isabella se olvidaría de él y, cuanto antes lo supiera, mejor. Además, ¿de dónde salía ahora aquello del rancho? Lo que le faltaba, cubierta de barro… Lo único que le gustaba de ella era la forma tan elegante y sofisticada que tenia de vestir. ¡Cubierta de barro ya no había por donde agarrarla!

Se despidió de Charlie y se fue a su rancho dándole vueltas a por qué había muerto aquel toro de repente.

.

.

Isabella se duchó mientras pensaba en el consejo de su amiga Tanya. «_Edward me ha dicho que no le gustas porque no tienes ni idea de las cosas del rancho, que vas siempre demasiado bien vestida, demasiado chic y sofisticada. Además no sabes cocinar_».

Estaba claro: si quería que Edward se fijara en ella tenía que aprender a llevar el rancho y a cocinar.

Tanya y ella eran amigas y vecinas de toda la vida, así que confiaba en sus consejos. Su mejor amiga lo hacía todo por bien. Estaba dispuesta a no volver a la universidad aquel año con tal de demostrarle a Edward Cullen que era capaz de convertirse en el tipo de mujer que a él le gustaba. ¡Se lo había tomado muy serio y lo iba a conseguir!

No le iba muy bien montando a caballo, pero, al fin y al cabo, su padre era ranchero así que seguro que mejoraba con la práctica.

.

Siguió practicando. Una semana después, estaba en la cocina intentando hacer bizcochos, cuando se le cayó el paquete entero de harina al suelo y la cubrió por completo.

En ese momento, tuvo la suerte de que apareciera su padre con Edward.

— ¿Isabella? —dijo su padre mirándola con la boca abierta.

— ¡Hola, papá! —sonrió ella—. Hola, Edward.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Poner harina en un bote —mintió.

— ¿Dónde está Sue?

—Limpiando, creo.

Sue estaba escondida en la habitación de Isabella, intentando no reírse a carcajadas de los nulos intentos de la chica por cocinar mejor.

— ¿Y la tía Marie?

—Jugando al bridge con los Harrison.

— ¡Si no es al bridge, es al golf! —exclamó su padre—. Pues a ver si viene porque tenemos que hablar de una acciones.

Tenía que venderlas y las tenía a medias con su hermana. ¡Donde estaría aquella maldita mujer!

—Dijo que no vendría hasta el sábado, papá —le recordó Isabella.

Charlie suspiró enfadado.

—Bueno, ven, Edward. Te las quiero ensenar a ver qué te parece a ti que debo hacer. ¡Maldito bridge! No puedo hacer nada sin Marie.

Edward miro a Isabella, pero no dijo nada. Siguió a su padre al despacho y se fue al cabo de un rato, pero por la puerta principal, no por la de la cocina…

.

.

Isabella no se dio por vencida y siguió con su aprendizaje en el rancho. A la semana siguiente, el viejo John le enseño cómo montar a un ternero. El animal la lanzó por los aires justo cuando Edward aparcaba su coche junto al establo.

No dijo nada. Sólo se rió a carcajadas. Isabella tampoco dijo nada. Tenía la boca llena de barro. Se levantó y se fue a la ducha directa. Una vez duchada, bajó a la cocina sin maquillarse. ¿Para qué? Si Edward no iba a estar. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y no se puso zapatos.

—Verás cómo pises algo —le dijo Sue, que estaba haciendo panecillos.

—Tengo los pies duros, no te preocupes —bromeó ella abrazándola por detrás.

Le encantaba cómo olía aquella mujer, a algodón recién lavado y harina. Llevaba con ellos desde que Isabella tenía seis años y había sido de gran ayuda cuando se habían quedado ella y su padre solos tras la muerte de madre.

—Ay, Sue —suspiró—, ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? —añadió cerrando los ojos.

—Largo de aquí, que sé lo que quieres hacer…

Demasiado tarde. Isabella ya le había quitado el delantal y bailaba burlona ante ella mirándola divertida con sus ojos cafés.

— ¡O me pones el delantal u olvídate de los panecillos para esta noche! —le advirtió Sue.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo era una broma —rió Isabella poniéndoselo.

Mientras se lo anudaba, oyó que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas.

— ¡Deja de enseñarle estas cosas! —le dijo Sue al recién llegado.

— ¿Quién, yo? —dijo Edward con total inocencia.

Isabella sintió que se le anudaban los dedos con los lazos del delantal y que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. No se había ido. ¡Y ella hecha un asco!

—Pon ese delantal en su sitio, Isabella —bromeó él.

Isabella lo miró mientras ataba la prenda.

—Mira quién fue a hablar. Tus asistentas siempre se quejan de que les desatas el delantal a la mínima ocasión. ¡Había una que incluso siempre tenía una escoba a mano!

—Sí, y acabo rompiéndomela en la cabeza. ¿Qué haces, Sue?

—Panecillos —contestó la mujer—. Lo siento, no sé hacer bizcochos.

—Bueno, aquello no fue para tanto… —protesto él.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Me han dicho que sacaste al cocinero del restaurante en volandas bromeó Sue.

—Me dijo que sabía hacer bizcochos y me lo estaba llevando a casa para que me lo demostrara —contestó Edward.

—A él no debió de parecerle lo mismo. Te ha quitado la denuncia, ¿no?

—Se puso un poco nervioso, eso fue todo. En fin, no creo que fuera verdad que sabía hacer bizcochos. ¿Seguro que tú no sabes? Tal vez, si lo intentaras…

—No, no tengo ningún interés. Me gusta trabajar aquí —contesto Sue.

Edward suspiró.

—Era sólo una idea… Panecillos, ¿eh? Hace mucho que no tomo panecillos caseros.

—Dile a Charlie que te invite a cenar.

— ¿Por qué no me invitas tú, Isabella?

Isabella no podía articular palabra.

Edward no entendía por que no contestaba. Debería estar dando brincos de alegría. Acababa de decirle que quería quedarse a cenar.

La miró intensamente y lo único que consiguió fue ponerla más nerviosa.

Isabella pensó que, además de querer una mujer que supiera llevar un rancho y que supiera cocinar, Edward debía de querer una mujer guapa. ¡Y ella estaba feísima!

Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó el en un tono que nunca había empleado con ella.

—Bueno, voy a tender la ropa —dijo Sue saliendo de la cocina.

Ni Edward ni Isabella oyeron la puerta al cerrarse.

Él se acercó a ella y, de repente, le puso las manos en los hombros. Isabella las sintió, grandes y fuertes. No podía respirar ni dejar de mirarse en sus ojos verdes. La estaba mirando como si no la hubiera visto nunca.

—Venga, ¿Qué te pasa? Si te puedo ayudar…

Isabella no sabía que decir.

—Me he hecho daño al caerme del ternero —mintió.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Edward apenas la oía porque estaba absorto en aquella maravillosa boca de labios rosados y dientes blancos.

Se preguntó si la habrían besado alguna vez. Aunque no la había visto nunca salir con un chico, Tanya le había dicho que salía con muchos, que era mucho más experimentada de lo que parecía.

Isabella se estaba derritiendo. Las rodillas le temblaban.

Edward la sentía estremecerse. ¿Por qué se comportaba así si era tan experimentada como Tanya decía? Una mujer con experiencia ya le habría puesto los brazos alrededor del cuello y se estaría frotando contra su cuerpo…

—Ven aquí —le dijo abrazándola. Al hacerlo, sintió sus pechos a la altura del diafragma porque era mucho más alto que ella.

Isabella puso las manos sobre su camisa, pero con vergüenza. Edward suspiró. La imaginación se le había disparado, pero no podía ser, Isabella sólo tenía veintiún años y era la hija de un amigo. Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía parar de mirarle la boca y por qué se había excitado al sentir sus pechos?

—Pon las manos en mi pecho —le dijo.

Isabella obedeció lentamente. Tenía las manos frías y temblorosas. Se quedó muy quieta, sin respirar, rezando para que aquel momento no se rompiera, para que Edward no recobrara la cordura que había perdido por unos segundos.

— ¿No sabes hacerlo?

— ¿Hacer… qué? —dijo ella mojándose los labios con la lengua.

Edward le acaricio la mejilla y le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior en un rato de deseo.

—Esto —murmuró bajando la cabeza.

Isabella sintió sus labios sobre la boca, acariciándola y besándola suavemente. Aquello no saciaba su apetito ni de lejos.

Le clavó las uñas y Edward se tensó. Isabella sentía sus músculos bajo la camisa y el latir acelerado de su corazón.

—Tranquila —le dijo Edward.

Isabella sintió sus manos deslizarse desde su cintura a sus caderas mientras no paraba de besarla. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le costaba respirar, de que se moría de deseo?

Estaba experimentando sensaciones que nunca había imaginado.

Isabella abría cada vez más la boca. Edward la apretó contra su cuerpo. Al sentir que su anatomía había cambiado, Isabella se echó atrás.

—Muchos novios, ¿eh? —dijo Edward como para sí mismo.

— ¿Novios? —repitió ella en un hilo de voz.

Edward la agarró de la cintura y con la otra mano le acaricio la cara.

—Déjalo —susurró besándola de nuevo.

Isabella le clavó las uñas y gimió.

Edward la apretó contra sí y la miró con los ojos encendidos. Le quitó la goma del pelo y se lo esparció.

Puede que si tengas la edad… —dijo antes de besarla con pasión.

Isabella se regodeó en su deseo. Arqueó el cuerpo contra él y lo agarró de la nunca para que nunca dejara de besarla. Aquello era su sueño hecho realidad. Era genial. Desechó cualquier rastro de prudencia y abrió la boca para invitarlo a entrar.

Sintió su lengua explorando la oscuridad y tembló mientras la devoraba.

Al oír una puerta que se cerraba, salieron de la niebla en la que estaban.

Edward la miró como si no la conociera. Tenía los ojos como el chocolate líquido. La había levantado del suelo y su cuerpo se moría por ella.

Sabía que Isabella se había dado cuenta de que estaba excitado. Sólo lo sabían ellos y así debía ser. ¡Debía parar aquello en ese mismo instante!

La soltó despacio y tomo aire. Se echó en cara haber perdido el control con una mujer a la que no debería de haber tocado jamás. No entendía que le había pasado. Normalmente solía mantener la cabeza fría con las mujeres. Y más con Isabella.

Le desconcertaba su mirada. Iba a tener que darle muchas explicaciones y no sabía por dónde empezar. Isabella era mucho más joven que él, pero su cuerpo no parecía darse cuenta.

—Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Es como un helado… apetece —contestó ella, que no quería oír un no por respuesta.

—Eres demasiado joven para tener apetencias —le contesto Edward—. Y yo, lo suficiente mayor como para no hacer estas estupideces. ¿Me oyes? Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido. Lo siento.

Horrorizada, Isabella se dio cuenta de que se estaba arrepintiendo. Se apartó sonrojada, con los ojos llenos de sueños que él no debía ver.

—Yo… también lo siento —dijo.

—Maldita sea —dijo Edward metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Ha sido culpa mía. He empezado yo.

—No pasa nada —contesto Isabella encogiéndose de hombros—. Así practico.

Edward enarcó las cejas sorprendido. ¿Había oído bien?

—No soy la reina del baile de graduación. Por aquí no hay muchos hombres y los que hay son solterones que mascan tabaco y no se bañan.

—Menudos prejuicios —bromeó él.

— ¿Acaso tu sales con mujeres que huelen a caballo?

—No sé. La última vez que te vi, si no recuerdo mal, olías a barro y a mi…

— ¡No sigas! —lo interrumpió sonrojándose.

Edward la miro intensamente.

—Es una pena que no te llames Jeanie —murmuró—. Stephen Foster tiene una canción muy bonita sobre el pelo de una mujer que se llama Jeanie.

Isabella sonrió. Le gustaba su pelo. Era algo.

Edward pensó que se ponía muy guapa cuando sonreía.

— ¿Estoy invitado a cenar, entonces? —preguntó perdido en su mirada—. Si me dices que sí, tal vez te dé unas cuantas clases más. Sólo nivel principiante, claro —añadió sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios, <strong>I<strong>**sabel20, claro que tania es mala amiga.**

**AnabellaCS, como dice Sory78 y eso que apenas era el prologo.**

**Adara-Evante y Vero Grey Cullen, gracias por sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

.

Isabella se dijo que era imposible que Edward hubiera dicho aquello, pero lo importante era que seguía sonriendo. Ella también sonreía. Se sentía guapa. Sin maquillaje, descalza, sin peinar… y Edward la había besado. No se lo podía creer. Entonces, recordó el amor que los Cullen tenían por los bizcochos. Harían lo que fuera por ellos. ¿También por panecillos?

—Estoy pensando que un hombre que es capaz de secuestrar a un cocinero para que le haga bizcochos, es capaz de hacer cualquier locura por unos panecillos —le dijo.

Edward suspiró.

—Sue hace unos panecillos de muerte.

— ¡Vaya! —bromeo Isabella riendo—. Está bien, te puedes quedar a cenar.

—Eres un encanto.

Encanto. Bueno, al menos, le caía bien. Ya era algo. No se le ocurrió que un hombre que realmente se interesara por ella no le diría que era un encanto.

En ese momento, entró Sue, sacó unos guisantes y los puso en una fuente.

—Isabella, cariño, ayúdame con esto. ¿Te quedas a cenar? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Isabella ha dicho que podía quedarme.

—Muy bien, pues vete a dar una vuelta hasta que esté la cena lista.

—De acuerdo. Iré a ver a mi toro.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la cocina. No sin antes mirar a Isabella con complicidad.

Sin embargo, aquel beso no cambio en nada su relación. Edward se pasó toda la cena hablando de cría genética con su padre y, aunque fue correcto y educado con ella, era como si no estuviera.

Después de cenar, sólo se quedó un rato. Se despidió alabando la cena de Sue y sonrió a Isabella, pero no como antes de la cena. Era como si hubiera borrado de su memoria el episodio de la cocina y quisiera que ella hiciera lo mismo. Que chasco. Todo volvía a ser como antes, pero él la había besado e Isabella quería que volviera a hacerlo. A juzgar por su comportamiento durante la cena, tenía más posibilidades de convertirse en actriz de Hollywood.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

.

Se pasó las siguientes semanas recordando los besos de Edward. Cuando no estaba soñando despierta, estaba haciendo bizcochos. Como gastaba todos los paquetes de harina que se le ponían por delante, no paraba de ir a la tienda.

Aquella tarde no fue una excepción. Se maquilló un poco y se puso la chaqueta de cuero antes de montarse en su deportivo rojo. Una nunca sabía cuándo podía encontrarse con Edward en el supermercado. Era muy dado a ir a comprar bizcochos congelados.

Cuando estaba en la fila de la caja con la harina y los huevos y la leche que Sue le había encargado, lo vio. Estaba de espaldas, pero era inconfundible porque era más alto que todos los demás. Estaba sonriendo.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Miro hacia abajo y vio a una chica rubia. Aquel pelo le resultaba familiar.

¡Era Tanya Denali!

Qué bien. Seguro que su amiga le estaba hablando de ella. Pensó en ir a saludar, pero ¿y si interrumpía en un momento crucial? En dos semanas, el sábado antes del día de Acción de Gracias, era el baile de ganaderos de Jacobsville. Seguro que Tanya le estaba diciendo que a Isabella le encantaría que la invitara.

Era una suerte tener una amiga como Tanya.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

.

Si Isabella hubiera sabido lo que Tanya le estaba diciendo a Edward en realidad, habría cambiado su opinión sobre su amistad y sobre muchas cosas más.

—Te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído a hacer la compra —le dijo al salir de la tienda—. Tengo la muñeca fatal desde la caída.

—No es nada —murmuró Edward sonriendo.

—El baile de ganaderos es dentro de dos semanas —comento ella coqueta—. Me encantaría ir, pero nadie me lo ha pedido y no voy a poder conducir para entonces porque me he hecho un buen esguince. Ya sabes que tardan tanto en curarse como las fracturas. ¿Sabes que Isabella le ha dicho a todo el mundo que va a ir contigo? Sí, todos lo saben. Ha dicho que estas todo el día en su casa y que no vas a tardar mucho en comprarle un anillo.

¡Pero si solo la había besado! ¡No había comentado nada de casarse, por Dios! Edward odiaba los cotilleos, sobre todo, cuando eran de él. Isabella ya se podría ir olvidando de que la invitara al baile. No le gustaban las mujeres que mentían.

—Puedes ir conmigo —le dijo enfadado—. A pesar de lo que te haya dicho Isabella, no soy propiedad de nadie y soy libre para ir al baile con quien quiera.

— ¡Gracias, Edward! —dijo ella radiante.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Tanya era guapa y le gustaba su compañía. No era una mujer a la que le gustara estar siempre compitiendo con los hombres. No como Isabella que, de repente, se había puesto a hacerse el vaquero del rancho. Como le había comentado a Tanya, no le gustaban las mujeres así. Lo último ya era que se le hubiera ocurrido ir diciendo por ahí que la había invitado al baile.

—Gracias por decírmelo. Lo mejor para acabar con esto será decirlo en público —le dijo a Tanya.

—Pues claro. No le guardes rencor a Isabella por esto. Es muy joven. Comparada conmigo, digo. Si no hubiéramos sido vecinas, seguramente jamás habríamos sido amigas. Es tan… bueno, tan niñata a veces ¿verdad?

Edward arrugo el ceño. Había olvidado que Tanya era mayor que Isabella. Recordó los apasionados besos que se habían dado y se preguntó cómo podía decir lo que había dicho por un par de besos. Entonces, se acordó de algo.

—Me habías dicho que Isabella había tenido más novios que nadie.

Tanya carraspeó.

—Bueno, novios… lo que se dice novios. Amigos… —dijo cubriéndose la espalda. Era difícil presentarla como una niñata y una devora hombres a la vez.

—No es lo mismo —apuntó Edward más tranquilo.

Tanya le dijo que tenía razón. Se arrepentía por ser tan mala con su mejor amiga, pero Edward era muy atractivo y a ella le gustaba tanto como a Isabella. En la guerra y en el amor, todo estaba permitido, ¿no? Además, no había muchas posibilidades de que Edward invitara a Isabella a salir… Pero, por si acaso, ya se encargaría ella de que no fuera así. Sonrió al montar en el coche de Edward, sonando con el primero de muchos bailes juntos. ¡Y si algún día quería casarse con ella!

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

Isabella siguió haciendo bizcochos hasta que un día le salieron comestibles. Sue estaba alucinada.

También había hecho progresos considerables montando a caballo.

Solo faltaban cuatro días para el baile y tenía un precioso vestidito blanco de tirantes muy finos. Le llegaba por los tobillos y dejaba los brazos y el escote al descubierto. Tenía una abertura de lo más provocativa que dejaba ver una de sus preciosas piernas. Se había comprado unas sandalias de tacon alto, también blancas, y todo lo iba a combinar con un abrigo negro de terciopelo. Solo le faltaba una cita.

Esperaba que, después de aquellos besos, Edward se lo pidiera, pero no había vuelto a aparecer por la casa. Por el rancho, si, porque tenía que hablar con su padre y había ido varias veces, pero no se había acercado a la casa. Isabella asumía que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos y que temía que ella se lo hubiera tomado en serio. Por eso la estaba evitando. Estaba más claro que el agua.

Aquello quería decir que no la iba a invitar al baile. Llamó a Tanya desesperada.

—Te vi hace un par de semanas con Edward en el supermercado. No quise saludaros porque supuse que le estabas hablando del baile, pero no ha querido invitarme, ¿verdad?

Le pareció oír a su amiga tragar saliva.

—No, lo siento.

—No te preocupes. No es culpa tuya. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y lo has intentado.

—Isabella…

—Me había comprado un vestido precioso para la ocasión —suspiro—. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. ¿Tú vas a ir?

—Sí —contesto Tanya tras un silencio.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Con alguien que conozco?

—N… No.

—Espero que te lo pases bien.

—Tú no vas a ir, ¿verdad?

Tanya estaba un poco rara.

—No, no tengo con quien —se lamentó Isabella—. Habrá otros bailes. Puede que Edward me invite a alguno alguna vez… —«_cuando deje de tenerme miedo_», añadió mentalmente—. Si lo ves, dile que ya se atrapar a los terneros con el lazo y tirarlos al suelo. ¡Y ya sé hacer bizcochos!

Isabella se reía, pero Tanya, no.

—Te tengo que dejar porque tengo que ir a la peluquería, Isabella —le dijo—. Lo siento mucho… lo del baile.

—No es culpa tuya —insistió Isabella—. Pasároslo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Al colgar, Isabella arrugó el ceño. A Tanya le debía pasar algo. Le tendría que haber preguntado qué le ocurría. Decidió ir a su casa después del baile para que su amiga le contara todos los cotilleos y, así, averiguar qué le pasaba.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, salió al porche. En ese momento llegaba su padre a caballo con dos de sus hombres.

—Acabo de romper los últimos guantes que me quedaban sanos. ¿Te importaría ir a la ferretería y traerme otros? —le dijo Charlie con cariño.

—Claro que no —contestó Isabella. Edward solía ir mucho a la ferretería. Con un poco de suerte…

— ¡No corras!

Al llegar a la ferretería, se le puso el corazón a mil por hora. Allí estaba la furgoneta del rancho Cullen. ¡Edward! Si, seguro que era él.

Se miró al espejo y se peinó un poco. Llevaba el pelo suelto porque a él parecía gustarle. Entro en la tienda con una gran sonrisa. No había nadie en el mostrador, lo que era bastante normal porque los empleados solían estar atendiendo por la tienda, así que se fue directa al estante de los guantes.

—También necesito un rollo de alambre —dijo una maravillosa voz.

¡Era él! Estaba al otro lado de la estantería.

—Muy bien —contestó Quil Ateara—. ¿Vas a ir al baile de los ganaderos?

—Pues si —contesto Edward—. No iba a ir, pero una amiga necesitaba que alguien la llevara y me ha tocado a mí.

Isabella sintió que se le partía el corazón. ¿Edward iba a ir con otra? ¿Con quién? Salió del pasillo y se colocó detrás de Edward. Él no la veía, pero Quil, sí.

— ¿Esa amiga no será Isabella Swan? —sonrió el hombre.

—Escucha, porque agarra el ramo de novia en la boda de Jessica Stanley no quiere decir que esté conmigo —contesto Edward enfadado—. ¡Tiene una familia encantadora y ella es muy mona, pero aunque aprendiera a cocinar, que sería un milagro, nunca, jamás, me atraería como mujer! Y para colmo, no se le ocurre otra cosa que ir contando por ahí mentiras sobre mí. ¡Qué pesada!

Isabella sintió como una descarga eléctrica que le atravesara el cuerpo. No se podía mover del dolor.

Horrorizado, Quil intento decir algo, pero Edward había tomado carrerilla y no estaba dispuesto a callar.

—Además, últimamente parece una mazorca de maíz. Lo único que la salvaba era su apariencia física y ahora se pasa el día cubierta de barro, polvo y harina. Se pasa horas en el rancho demostrando que es tan buena como cualquier hombre y fardando de que me tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano. Le ha contado a todo el mundo que estoy a un paso de regalarle un anillo de compromiso y que va a ir al baile conmigo. ¡Pero si ni siquiera se lo he pedido! Se ha equivocado de hombre. ¡Lo último que quiero es una niñata con cuerpo de chico y un gran ego! No tendría nada con ella aunque tuviera un rebano entero de toros Salers como dote y eso es mucho decir. ¡Me pone enfermo!

Quil se había puesto pálido y le estaba haciendo gestos. Edward se volvió con curiosidad… y se encontró con Isabella Swan mirándolo como si le acabaran de clavar un puñal en el corazón.

—Isabella —dijo lentamente.

Ella tomó aire y apartó la mirada.

—Hola, Quil —saludó intentando sonreír—. Sólo quería ver si habías recibido lo que te encargó papá la semana pasada —mintió. No era el momento de ponerse a buscar guantes. ¡Lo que quería era irse!

—Todavía no, Isabella —contesto Quil con amabilidad—. Lo siento mucho.

—No pasa nada. Gracias Quil. Hola, señor Cullen —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Hace bueno, ¿eh? Parece que va a llover un poco, que nos hace falta. Hasta luego.

Salió del establecimiento con la cabeza bien alta y Edward se sintió enfermo de verdad.

— ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estaba detrás? —le pregunto a Quil furioso.

—Porque no sabía cómo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

—Todo el tiempo, Edward. Lo ha oído todo.

En ese momento, oyeron chirriar las ruedas del deportivo de Isabella. Edward se apresuró a sacar el móvil y llamar a la policía.

— ¿Sam? Mira, Isabella Swan acaba de salir de la cuidad como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba enfadada por mi culpa y me da miedo que tenga un accidente. ¿Tienes a alguien en la carretera Victoria que la pueda parar? Si, gracias, Sam. Te debo una.

Colgó y maldijo.

—Si se entera de que, para colmo he mandado a la policía tras ella, se va a poner como una furia, pero no quiero que le pase nada.

—Es un secreto a voces que lleva un año bebiendo los vientos por ti.

—Después de lo que me acaba de oír decir, supongo que se le pasará —dijo Edward compungido—. Llámame cuando tengas el pedido, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien.

Una vez en su furgoneta, Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Pensó en Isabella y en cómo debía sentirse. Había dicho una crueldad tras otra. Se había dejado llevar y la había pagado con ella. Tania le había puesto la cabeza como un bombo y, al final, había estallado. Isabella nunca había hecho nada para herirlo. Su único delito era pensar que el mundo giraba alrededor de Edward Cullen y dar demasiadas cosas por sentadas sólo por un beso.

Se rió sin ganas. Después de aquello, le debía de haber quedado claro que no había nada. Le extrañaba que Isabella hubiera ido por ahí alardeando de su relación cuando sabía perfectamente que no le gustaban los cotilleos. De hecho, una vez en su presencia, había atajado las habladurías sobre otra chica diciendo que no le gustaba hacer leña del árbol caído.

Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejo en el asiento del copiloto. Se odiaba por lo que acababa de pasar. No quería que Isabella se hiciera ilusiones con él. Pero había otras maneras más amables de dejárselo en claro. Al recordar su cara, supo que jamás la iba a olvidar. Aquel dolor lo iba a perseguir toda la vida.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

Isabella estaba batiendo récords de velocidad. Ya se había pasado la salida de su rancho, pero no le importaba nada. Se sentía herida, humillada. Triste y confundida. ¿Cómo podía Edward pensar esas cosas de ella? La única que sabía lo que sentía por él era Tanya y ella no se lo había dicho a nadie, eso era seguro, porque odiaba los cotilleos, como ella. Edward la conocía hacia años, pero no sabía nada de ella, estaba claro. Lo que más le dolía era que Edward creyera todas esas mentiras.

Se preguntó quién le habría dicho todo aquello. Pensó en su amiga, pero rápidamente se recriminó por pasársele siquiera por la cabeza. Tanya era su mejor amiga. Tenía que haber sido una enemiga… pero no tenía ninguna, por lo menos, que supiera.

Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver bien. Sabía que iba demasiado rápido. Debería frenar un poco. En ese momento, oyó una sirena y vio un coche de policía por el retrovisor.

Se paró y bajo la ventanilla, limpiándose las lágrimas mientras esperaba a que llegara el agente.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

—Si…

—Soy Sam Uley —se presentó el hombre, que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta—. Soy el nuevo ayudante de policía.

—Encantada de conocerlo —sonrió Isabella con tristeza—. Siento que sea en estas circunstancias —añadió tendiendo las manos—. ¿Quiere esposarme?

El agente la miró muy serio. Aquel hombre no tenía sentido del humor.

—Pero, bueno, ¿a qué tipo de juegos está usted acostumbrada con los hombres?

Isabella dudo un segundo antes de reírse a carcajadas. Sí, sí que tenía sentido del humor. Bajo las manos.

—Iba muy rápido.

—Sí, pero no la voy a llevar al calabozo. Simplemente, recuerde que en las carreteras comarcales no se puede ir a más de cincuenta millas.

— ¿Estamos en una carretera comarcal?

—Sí. Tal y como está pensando, no tengo jurisdicción aquí. Por eso, se lleva una advertencia y una sonrisa. En la ciudad se habría llevado una multa y una buena bronca. Recuérdelo.

—Lo haré de verdad —prometió limpiándose la cara—. Estaba enfadada y me he puesto a acelerar. No debería haberlo hecho y no lo volveré a hacer.

—Eso espero. Luego vienen los accidentes y eso sí que es serio —comentó el hombre como recordando algo.

—Gracias por su amabilidad.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el mundo mete la pata de vez en cuando.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me acaba de suceder a mí…

—No me refería a usted —la interrumpió—. Y no soy amable. Jamás.

—Ah —dijo Isabella intimidada.

—No corra —dijo el agente tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

—De verdad que no —contestó ella con la mano en el corazón.

Sam asintió, se metió en su coche y se fue. Isabella espero un par de minutos y, más calmada, volvió a casa. No le explico a su padre por qué no le había comprado los guantes, pero el buen hombre dijo que iría el al día siguiente.

—Isabella subió a su habitación y no hizo más que llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

A la mañana siguiente fue por allí Jacob Black, el capataz del rancho Cy Parks. Isabella y él se llevaban de maravilla y le pidió que fuera al baile con él.

—Si no tienes ya con quien ir o si no vas a ir con tu padre, claro.

— ¡Nadie me lo ha pedido y papá estará fuera de la ciudad por motivos de negocios, así que iré contigo encantada!

— ¿De verdad? Dijo Jacob sonriente. Sabía que a Isabella le gustaba Edward Cullen, pero también sabía que el la evitaba. A él no le gustaba Isabella, pero la apreciaba de verdad.

—De verdad —contesto ella—. ¿A qué hora quedamos?

—El baile empieza a las siete, pero vendré a buscarte a las seis y media para llegar bien.

—Estupendo. ¡Gracias, Jacob!

— ¡Gracias a ti! Nos vemos el sábado.

Cuando se fue, Isabella suspiro con alivio. No había nada que deseara más en el mundo que ir al baile y demostrar a Edward Cullen que no tenía ningún interés en él. Jacob era joven y guapo. Le caía bien. Iría al baile con él y se lo pasaría bien. Edward vería que ya no estaba interesada en él, podía estar tranquilo, no pensaba volver a acercarse a él en su vida. Sonrió con frialdad. La venganza era dulce. Después del dolor que Edward le había infligido, tenía derecho a vengarse un poquito. Edward no iba a olvidar aquel baile mientras viviera.

.

.

* * *

><p>Oh, oh apareció Jacob Black.<p>

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos, gracias Nelda e Isabel20 por sus comentarios, que pasen un bonito fin de semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es una adaptación, los personajes son de la señora E. Meyer y la historia es de D. Palmer, yo sólo cambie los personajes.**

Capítulo 3

.

Edward estaba bebiendo en exceso y sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos porque no era propio de él. A su lado, Tanya estaba pálida y mirando rodo el rato hacia la puerta.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?

—Si, a Isabella. Me dijo que no iba a venir, pero tu cuñada Rosalie me ha dicho que Jacob Black le había comentado que iba a venir con ella.

— ¿Con Jacob Black?

Aquel joven había demostrado su valía como capataz, pero no era de las mejores familias de Jacobsville, como Isabella. Edward dudaba mucho que a su padre y a su tía les hiciera mucha gracia que saliera con él.

Bueno, tampoco era que se fuera a casar con el…

—Jacob es simpático —apunto Tanya recordando la cantidad de veces que le había dicho que no quería salir con él porque era un inmaduro. Ahora que todos comentaban que pronto tendría un racho propio, lo miraba con otros ojos, pero Jacob no la soportaba.

—Isabella no me va a perdonar nunca que haya venido contigo.

—A ver si os enteráis las dos de que no soy de nadie —contestó Edward malhumorado—. ¿A quién le importa que venga?

—A mí —suspiró Tanya.

En ese momento, entraron Isabella y Jacob. Acababan de dejar los abrigos y estaban saludando a la gente. Ella estaba preciosa, con su vestido blanco, y Edward no podía dejar de mirarla.

Recordó lo que había sentido al besarla y, de repente, sintió celos de Jacob.

Tanya no podía ni hablar.

Edward se terminó la copa y la agarró del brazo para ir a saludarlos.

—Es ridículo esconderse, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí —contestó Tanya nerviosa.

Al verlos, Isabella los miró con sorpresa y dolor. Lo que Edward había dicho de ella en la ferretería le había dolido, pero la traición de su mejor amiga era todavía peor. De repente, todas las piezas encajaron. Estaba claro lo que Tanya le había estado contando a Edward sobre ella.

—Hola… Isabella —saludó su supuesta amiga tímidamente—. Me dijiste que no ibas a venir.

—Y no iba a hacerlo, pero, en el último minuto, me lo ha pedido Jacob y aquí estamos —contesto Isabella mirando a su acompañante con agradecimiento—. Hace años que no bailo.

—Pues esta noche vas a bailar todo lo que quieras, cariño —dijo Jacob estrechándole la mano.

—No he visto a tu jefe —apunto Edward.

—No van a venir. El niño está enfermo y no querían dejarlo con nadie —contestó Jacob—. La verdad es que están felices. Viéndolos a ellos, uno piensa que el matrimonio tiene que ser algo maravilloso —añadió mirando a Isabella deliberadamente.

—Para algunos —comento Edward con frialdad.

—Vamos a bailar —propuso Jacob—. Me muero por bailar el vals contigo.

—Perdonad… —dijo Isabella mirando a su amiga con rencor.

—Isabella, déjame que te lo explique…

Pero Isabella ya se estaba alejando.

—Me alegro de verte, Tanya. A usted, también, señor Cullen —añadió con fría cortesía.

— ¿Por qué lo llamas señor Cullen? —le preguntó Jacob.

—Porque es mucho mayor que nosotros. Casi de otra generación —contestó ella lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward la oyera.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Edward se mordió los labios.

—No me va a volver a hablar —comentó Tanya apesadumbrada.

—No soy de su propiedad —la tranquilizo Edward—. No es culpa tuya que haya ido diciendo por ahí mentiras sobre mí.

Tanya hizo una mueca.

Edward volvió a mirar a Isabella, que iba hacia la pista de baile con el maldito de Jacob.

—No me gusta. ¿Qué me importa que le guste Jacob? —murmuró.

En ese momento, la orquesta comenzó a tocar un vals de Strauss e Isabella y Jacob salieron a bailar. Lo hacían tan bien que pronto se quedaron solos y todo el mundo los miraba. Edward no pudo evitar acercarse a verlos.

Se movían perfectamente acompasados. Aquello parecía un ballet.

— ¡Qué bien bailan! —apuntó Tanya—. ¿Tú no bailas?

—No —mintió Edward. No le apetecía nada salir a hacer el ridículo con ella, que tenía dos pies izquierdos y el mismo sentido del ritmo de una zarigüeya.

—Bueno, no pasa nada —se resignó Tanya.

Isabella y Jacob se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían. Edward sintió envidia de su juventud. Al terminar, tuvo que controlarse para no saltar a la pista de baile y darle un puñetazo a Jacob.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Isabella no era suya. No tenía derecho a actuar así. Además, aquella chica se había dedicado a gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos.

Todo el mundo los aplaudió y Sam Uley y Emily, que también hacían una buena pareja, salieron a bailar.

—Quien iba a decir que Jacob bailaría tan bien… —comentó Tanya.

Edward la miró, se giró y la dejó allí sola. Se fue hacia la barra mientras Jacob e Isabella seguían bailando. Él la agarraba demasiado y ella se dejaba.

Recordó sus palabras en la ferretería y se sintió morir, así que se sirvió otra copa. Whisky solo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Al fin y al cabo, Isabella había estado cotilleando…

—Hola, Edward —lo saludó su cuñada Rosalie sonriente—. ¿Has venido con Tanya?

—Sí —contestó él—. Le seguía doliendo la muñeca y la he traído. Llevo haciendo de chofer desde que se hizo el esguince.

Rosalie pensó que los hombres eran de los más idiotas. ¿No se daba cuenta de que, si hubiera querido, Tanya podía conducir con una mano? Miró hacia la chica, que estaba observando a Jacob e Isabella bailar.

—Creí que era su mejor amiga —comentó—. Para que te fíes de la gente.

— ¿De qué me hablas?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—La oí contarle a alguien que Isabella iba diciendo por ahí que tú y ella estabais juntos —le explicó negando con la cabeza—. Y no es cierto. Isabella es muy tímida. Le cuesta hablar con la gente. Nunca la he oído hablar mal de nadie, ni siquiera de gente que no le cae bien. No sé por qué Tanya ha ido contando mentiras sobre ella.

—Isabella le ha dicho a todo el mundo que iba a venir al baile conmigo —insistió Edward.

—Tanya le ha dicho a todo el mundo que Isabella había dicho eso —lo corrigió Rosalie—. No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Tanya está loca por ti. Tenía que deshacerse de Isabella para que no te fijaras en ella y creo que lo ha conseguido.

Edward fue a decir algo, pero se calló. No podía ser.

Rosalie vio que no se lo creía y sonrió.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? No importa. Aunque no quieras, tarde o temprano, verás que es verdad. Voy a buscar a Emmet. ¡Hasta luego!

Era imposible. Edward no podía creer… no quería creer que Tanya lo hubiera engañado como a un bobo.

Dejó la copa y sintió que se le iba un poco la cabeza. Eso le pasaba por beber demasiado. Aquello era ridículo. No podía seguir comportándose como un idiota porque la hija de Charlie lo tratara como a un viejo. Intento andar recto, pero se chocó con su hermano Emmet.

—Eh, cuidado. Estás borracho —sonrió su hermano.

—Ese whisky debe de tener doscientos grados.

—No, lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrado a beber. Cuando te vayas a ir, avisas. Dejas aquí tu coche y Rosalie y yo os llevamos a Tanya y a ti a casa. No estás como para conducir.

—Supongo que no —suspiró Edward—. Que estupidez.

— ¿Qué? ¿Beber tanto o ayudar a Tanya a apuñalar a su amiga por la espalda?

— ¿Rosalie te lo cuenta todo?

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

—Estamos casados.

—Tanya esta guapísima, ¿eh?

—A mí me parece que lo está pasando fatal —contesto Emmet mirando a la aludida, que estaba apoyada en la pared intentando pasar inadvertida—. No me extraña… Después de contarle a todo el mundo que Isabella iba por ahí diciendo que estaba contigo…

—Isabella lo dijo, no ha sido Tanya. No tenía motivos para actuar como si estuviéramos prometidos. Sólo fue un beso.

— ¿La has besado? —dijo Emmet con las cejas enarcadas.

—Bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar besar. ¡No tiene ni idea!

—No creo que siga así mucho tiempo si sigue viendo a Jacob. No es ningún playboy, pero a las mujeres les gusta.

Edward lo miró enfadado. No le gustaba nada la idea de que Jacob besara a Isabella. Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

—No te caigas dentro del ponche —le advirtió Emmet—. Y, por favor, no bailes. Podrías hacer tanto el ridículo que entonces sí que ibas a ser la comidilla de todo el mundo.

—Si quisiera, podría bailar perfectamente.

Su hermano se alejó para sacar a bailar a su mujer y Edward fue junto a Tanya.

—De repente, tengo la peste, Quil Ateara, el de la ferretería, le está contando a todo el mundo lo que dijiste de Isabella en su local y me están culpando por haberte calentado la cabeza.

— ¿Ha sido así?

Tanya se miró la punta de los zapatos. Se sentía culpable, herida y avergonzada.

—Le dije a Isabella que te gustaría más si supiera montar a caballo, hacer bizcochos y no ir siempre tan arreglada.

— ¿Le dijiste eso?

—Si —contestó mirando a Isabella, que estaba bailando con Jacob y pasándoselo en grande—. Hay más —añadió—. No era cierto que le hubiera dicho a la gente que la habías invitado al baile.

¡Tanya, por Dios! ¿Por qué me has mentido?

Es solo una chiquilla, Edward —murmuró incomoda—. No sabe nada de los hombres ni de la vida. Ha crecido muy protegida. Tiene dinero, es guapa… pero yo soy mayor que ella y más madura y me gustas mucho. Pensé que, si me la quitaba de encima, tal vez te fijaras en mí

De repente Edward entendió la cara de Isabella en la ferretería. Rosalie tenía razón sobre Tanya. Había traicionado a su mejor amiga y él la había ayudado. Se sintió morir.

—No me digas que soy una rata —dijo Tanya sin mirarlo—. No sé cómo se me ocurrió que Isabella no se iba a enterar nunca de que iba diciendo mentiras por ahí sobre ella —añadió consiguiendo mirarlo a los ojos—. Nunca ha dicho nada de ti, Edward. Se moría por que la invitaras a este baile, llevaba semanas hablando de ello, pero jamás dijo a nadie que se lo hubieras pedido. Creía que yo la estaba ayudando, convenciéndote para que se lo pidieras —se rió con amargura—. Era mi mejor amiga y la he traicionado. No me va a volver a hablar y me lo merezco. Si te sirve de algo lo siento.

Edward intento asimilar la verdad. Aunque le dijera a Isabella que no sabía nada, estaba claro que no lo iba a creer. No creía que fuera a seguir siendo bien recibido en su casa, sobre todo si Charlie se enteraba de lo que había dicho de su hija. Aquello ponía en peligro su amistad y había acabado con lo que Isabella sentía por él. Lo sabía por como lo miraba, dolida y enfadada.

— ¿Cómo le has podido hacer algo así?

—No lo sé —suspiró Tanya—. He debido de perder la cabeza. ¿Me podrías llevar a casa? No me apetece quedarme más tiempo.

—No te puedo llevar a casa.

— ¿Y eso?

—Por decirlo de manera suave, porque he bebido mucho.

—Ah… lo siento.

—Tú lo sientes y yo lo siento, pero eso no cambia las cosas —dijo mirando a Isabella con dolor.

Ahora entendía toda aquella campaña suya de cambios. Había dejado que los caballos la tiraran y se había prestado a ir cubierta de barro todo el día en un intento por ser como se suponía que él quería.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Se podría haber matado —dijo muy serio—. No está acostumbrada a estar con el ganado ni a montar a caballo. ¿No te das cuenta?

—No lo había pensado. Menos mal que no le ha pasado nada.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees.

Tanya se encogió de hombros y se fue corriendo al baño de señoras para ocultar las lágrimas.

En ese momento, Jacob dejó de bailar y fue también al baño.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Edward fue hacia Isabella, la agarró de la mano y se la llevó.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Edward no le hizo caso. Abrió la puerta que daba al patio, la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta, que era de cristal.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo! ¡Vuelve con tu cita, Edward Cullen! ¡Has venido con Tanya, no conmigo!

—Quiero decirte…

Isabella intentó darle una patada en la espinilla.

Edward perdió el equilibrio y se fue contra ella. Qué bien se sentía teniéndola entre sus brazos.

—Jacob… se estará preguntando donde estoy —dijo Isabella sorprendida por su contacto.

—A la porra Jacob —murmuró Edward besándola con pasión.

La abrazó con fuerza y la apretó contra sí, para que viera lo excitado que estaba por ella.

Isabella intentó forcejear, pero la debilidad pudo con ella. ¿Cómo podía hacerle aquello? ¿Cómo estaba permitiendo ella que se lo hiciera? Lo estaba haciendo para demostrarle que no se podía resistir a él, no porque le importara lo más mínimo. ¡Pero si había ido con su amiga al baile donde iba todo el mundo!

— ¡Suéltame! —insistió ella, apartando la boca—. ¡Te odio!

—No me odias —contestó él—. Me deseas. Cuando me tienes cerca, tiemblas. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta —añadió volviéndola a abrazar con fuerza—. La pasión de una mujer excita a un hombre y tú me excitas.

—Dijiste que te ponía enfermo —le recordó.

—Y así es… Cuando estás tan excitado como yo y no puedes aplacar la sed, te pones enfermo —contestó con insolencia agarrándola de las caderas—. ¿Lo sientes? ¡Me excitas tanto que no puedo ni pensar…! —se interrumpió al sentir el tremendo pisotón.

— ¡A ver si esto te ayuda! —exclamó Isabella clavándole bien el tacón.

Se apartó de él enfadada consigo misma por desearlo tanto. Edward se agarró el pie y maldijo a gusto.

— ¡Eso por decir cosas groseras! ¡Tú no me deseas! ¡Ya me lo dejaste bien clarito! Prefieres a Tanya. Por eso, la paseas por ahí contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo soy la pesadita cotilla que te persigue sin cesar. ¡No te preocupes, porque no lo voy a volver a hacer en mi vida! ¡No te quiero ver ni en pintura!

—No me lo creo —sonrió Edward—. Si quisiera, podría tomarte ahora mismo, aquí mismo. Tú harías lo que yo dijera.

Tenía razón y eso era lo que más la enfurecía.

—Ya no —dijo apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Ahora que sé lo que piensas de mí, no.

—Has venido con Jacob —apunto Edward con frialdad—. Que sepas que es un ligón.

— ¡Pero tiene mi edad, señor Cullen! No soy más que una niña, eso dijiste, ¿no? —le recordó al borde de las lágrimas—. Solo una niña enamorada, la hija pesadita de tu socio.

Si lo había dicho, pero debía de haber estado loco. Mirándola ahora no se podía creer que hubiera dicho algo así de ella. Era toda una mujer y estaba con Jacob. ¡Maldito Jacob!

—No te preocupes. No le voy a contar a mi padre que has intentado seducirme delante de todos con tu novia a pocos metros. ¡Pero, como me vuelvas a tocar, te mato!

Se dio vuelta y se fue dentro.

Mientras la observaba ir hacia la mesa de la comida, Edward se preguntó por qué no habría mantenido la boca cerrada.

No había hecho más que empeorar las cosas.

* * *

><p>Quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios y me gusta que les guste:<p>

**Nelda20**

**KarlaKou**

**Indii93**

**XinislovemeXD**

**Niky**

**Conejo azul**

**Valro**

**Y a las que leen y no dejan comentarios tambien, gracias por leer. **


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por sus rr, bueno pues aquí tienen otro capitulo mas, lo hago hoy porque mañana voy a estar festejando mi cumple que fue el día de ayer 9 de octubre, así que mañana a divertirme con mi familia, no me gusta festejar mi cumple pero ya se pusieron todos de acuerdo en venir mañana sábado, y no les puedo quitar el gusto de pasarlo bien, hasta luego, diviértanse, pasen un bonito fin de semana, nos leemos el miércoles.

.

Capítulo 4

.

Cuando Edward entró, Isabella y Jacob estaban de Nuevo en la pista de baile. Tanya estaba junto a la mesa de la comida, con cara de amargura.

—Jacob me acaba de decir que soy una rastrera —se quejó—. ¿Te importaría preguntarle a tu hermano si nos podría llevar a casa?

—Voy —contestó Edward, harto.

Por supuesto, su hermano no tuvo ningún problema en llevarlos.

Edward no sabía si estaba cada vez más borracho o qué, pero le pareció que sus tres hermanos y sus mujeres lo miraban, cuchicheaban y maquinaban algo.

Por fin, le dijo a Tanya que se iban y se fueron, no sin antes mirar a Isabella, que seguía bailando sin hacerle ni caso.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Tras dejar a Tanya en casa, Emmet miró a su hermano.

—Cojeas.

—Intenta andar sin hacerlo cuando una mujer te ha clavado el tacón con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Tanya?

— ¡No! Isabella.

— ¿Qué le has hecho para que te pisara?

Edward enrojeció.

— ¡Ajá! —dijo su hermano.

—Empezó ella. Llevaba meses persiguiéndome, poniéndose vestidos bonitos cuando voy a ver a su padre, seduciéndome en la cocina… Y, de repente, se pone como furia por unos comentarios sin importancia.

—Por lo que he oído, no fueron sin importancia. Ten cuidado o te puedes encontrar con alguien partiéndote la cara.

— ¿De quién me hablas?

—De Jacob, por ejemplo. Ha estado a punto de hacerlo esta noche cuando ha visto entrar a Isabella del patio llorando.

— ¡Jacob que se meta en sus asuntos!

—Eso es exactamente lo que hace. Le gusta Isabella.

—Isabella no se va a enamorar de un capataz —protestó Edward.

—Se porta bien con ella. La hace reír y la trata como a una princesa. Además, no intenta seducirla entre los rosales.

— ¡Yo tampoco! Además, no hay rosales en ese patio.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Edward suspiró.

—Porque, si los hubiera habido, Isabella me habría tirado encima.

Emmet se rió. Edward nunca había perdido la cabeza por una mujer. Había tenido sus historias, sus líos y sus relaciones, pero no se había enamorado de verdad. Por eso, todos los hermanos Cullen estaban alucinados de que, de repente, bebiera y estuviera dispuesto a pelearse por Isabella.

—Tiene carácter, ¿eh?

—Bueno, Tanya ha estado mintiendo a todo el mundo, yo me he creído todas sus mentiras y he reaccionado como un imbécil.

—Sí… La verdad es que ha reaccionado con dignidad cuando ha llegado al baile y os ha encontrado juntos.

—Sí…

—Bueno, siempre te queda Tanya —bromeó Emmet aparcando el coche frente a la casa principal del rancho familiar—. No hagas ni caso de lo que te haya contado de Isabella.

—Es sólo una cría —murmuró Edward.

—Ya crecerá. Va por buen camino.

—Me ha dicho que no quiere volver a verme.

—Dale tiempo.

—Me importa un bledo que no quiera verme. ¿Qué hago yo con un chicazo cubierto de barro?

—Desde luego, no es tan guapa cono Tanya, pero yo la prefiero.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tanya ha perdido a su mejor amiga.

—Sí. Aunque la perdone, no creo que Isabella vuelva a confiar en ella en la vida.

—Es increíble lo fácil que resulta cargarse la vida en unos minutos —comentó Edward mirando a su hermano mayor.

—Sí. Bueno, me tengo que ir.

—Gracias por traerme.

—De nada. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —dijo Edward saliendo del coche.

Abrió la puerta, desconectó la alarma, la volvió a conectar y subió a su habitación. Sólo le dio tiempo a quitarse la cazadora y los zapatos antes de quedarse completamente dormido sobre la cama.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

Isabella se pasó todo el camino de vuelta a casa callada. Jacob sabía por qué. Se moría por partirle la cara a Edward Cullen.

—Tendrías que haberme dejado que le diera una lección.

—Ya ha habido suficientes cotilleos, pero gracias —sonrió con tristeza.

—Ha bebido mucho.

—No sabía que bebiera.

—No bebe. Emby Call me ha dicho que nunca lo había visto tomar más de una cerveza —le contó Jacob—. Ha debido ser por ti.

—Ya estaba bebiendo antes de que discutiéramos —comentó Isabella mirando por la ventana—. Lo que me extraña es que Tanya se haya ido con él.

—Si hubieras visto cómo la miraba todo el mundo, lo entenderías. Le está bien empleado —apuntó Jacob, enfadado, entrando en el rancho de su padre—. A una amiga no se la apuñala por la espalda así. Aunque le gustara Cullen, tú tendrías que haberle importado más.

—Creí que te gustaba.

—Le pedí salir una vez y se rio de mí.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, me dijo que era un inmaduro… Lo peor es que tenía razón —sonrió.

—Gracias por llevarme al baile —dijo Isabella cambiando de tema por si a Jacob le dolía todavía.

—Ha sido un placer. No me malinterpretes, no quiero que seamos nada más que amigos, pero llámame siempre que quieras. Podemos ir al cine o a tomar una hamburguesa.

—Lo mismo te digo. Gracias —rió Isabella.

—Isabella… —dijo Jacob acariciándole las mejillas—. Olvídate de Edward. Es peligroso para tu corazón. Aunque sus hermanos se hayan casado, él no es así. Asume que, a veces los amores no son correspondidos.

— ¡De eso, nada! No pienso darme por vencida. ¡Se va a enterar!

—No lo hagas. Lo único que vas a conseguir es hacerte más daño —le aconsejó Jacob.

Isabella tomó aire.

—Tienes razón… Ay, Jacob, ¿Por qué no podemos hacer que la persona a la que queremos nos quiera?

—Ojalá supiera —contestó Jacob rozándole suavemente los labios—. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Siento mucho que tú, no.

Isabella sonrió.

—Claro que me lo he pasado bien. Por lo menos, no he ido al baile sola o con mi padre. Imagínate haberme encontrado a Edward con Tanya y yo del brazo de mi padre…

Jacob asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decirle.

— ¿Dónde está tu padre?

—En Denver, intentando captar inversores.

—No sabía que las cosas estuvieran mal —se lamentó Jacob.

—Muy mal. Perder ese toro le ha supuesto un revés económico enorme. Menos mall que Edward nos ha prestado el suyo. Si no, no sé qué habríamos hecho. Al menos, le cae bien mmi padre —suspiró.

Jacob estaba convencido de que también le gustaba ella, pero no se lo dijo.

—Si hay algo en lo que os pueda ayudar…

—Muchas gracias, Jacob, pero me temo que sólo nos puede salvar que nos toque la lotería —bromeó Isabella con tristeza—. De momento, voy a dejar la universidad y me voy a poner a trabajar.

— ¡Pero Isabella!

—La universidad es muy cara y mi padre no está ahora como para hacer esos gastos. Hay un trabajo en Twilight…

— ¿En Twilight? No puedes trabajar allí. Hay peleas de borrachos todas las noches.

—Yo me encargaría de servir emparedados y pizzas. No te preocupes.

Jacob se preocupaba, por supuesto. No le hacía mucha gracia imaginarse a una chica tan dulce e inocente como Isabella en aquel ambiente.

—No me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer, Jacob —le aseguró.

—Bueno, entonces, iré de vez en cuando a vigilar que estés bien —le prometió él.

—Gracias, Jacob —le dijo Isabella de corazón saliendo del coche—. Gracias otra vez por llevarme al baile.

— ¡De nada, Cenicienta! Me lo he pasado muy bien. ¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches.

Isabella entró en casa y cerró la puerta sintiéndose diez años mayor. Había sido una noche bien movidita. ¡Pensó en Edward y rezo para que tuviera la resaca de su vida al día siguiente!

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, yo otra vez con otro capitulo mas, espero sea de su agrado y disculpen la tardanza.

.

Capítulo 5

.

Charlie Swan volvió de Denver desesperado.

—No he encontrado a ningún inversor —le dijo a su hija sentándose en su butaca favorita—. No es buen momento. La gente no tiene dinero.

—Papá, me he puesto a trabajar —anuncio Isabella sentada frente a él.

— ¿Cómo?

—Tengo trabajo —sonrió su hija—. Me dan buenas propinas. Empiezo esta noche.

— ¿Dónde?

—En un restaurante —mintió Isabella.

—Isabella, me gustaría que siguieras en la universidad y terminaras la carrera.

—Papá, vamos a ser sinceros. Ahora mismo, no estamos como para pagar la universidad. Si fuera, tendría que trabajar de todas formas. Trabajar y estudiar a la vez. Soy joven y fuerte. No me importa trabajar. ¡Saldremos de está, papá! Todo el mundo pasa por malos momentos y nos ha tocado a nosotros, pero todo se solucionara.

—No puedo permitir que mi hija…

—Papá —lo interrumpió Isabella arrodillándose a su lado—, tarde o temprano, encontraras la manera de solucionar esto, seguro, confió en ti, pero mientras tanto…

—Eres como tu madre —contestó Charlie acariciándole el pelo.

— ¡Gracias!

—Bueno, bueno… sólo unas semanas, ¿eh? Y no quiero que vuelvas más tarde de las doce.

Isabella pensó en aquello iba a ser un poco difícil, pero se calló.

—Ya verás qué bien —dijo poniéndose en pie y plantándole un beso en la frente—. ¡Voy a hacer la comida!

Se fue corriendo a la cocina para que su padre no le preguntara nada más. No tuvo tanta suerte con Sue.

—No me gusta nada que trabajes en un bar.

—Shhh —dijo Isabella—. ¡Que no te oiga mi papá!

—Te vas a meter en un lío, ya verás.

—Que no. Sólo voy a hacer y servir pizzas y emparedados, no me voy a meter en ninguna pelea, te lo aseguro.

—Mezcla hombres y alcohol y la pelea está asegurada —protestó Sue nada convencida—. No creo que al señor Cullen le guste.

—No creo que le importe mucho después de todo lo que ha dicho de mí.

— ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que soy una pesada mentirosa y cotilla que no lo deja en paz —contesto Isabella con tristeza—. Se lo estaba diciendo a Quil Ateara la semana pasada y lo oí todo.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, pequeña! —dijo Sue, que conocía sus sentimientos hacia Edward Cullen.

—Y lo de Tanya es todavía peor —añadió Isabella con amargura—. Me ha estado mintiendo. Me decía cosas que supuestamente le gustaban a Edward, para poder gustarle, y lo que estaba haciendo era justamente lo contrario, alejarme de él. Fue al baile con él. La invitó a ella… —dijo tragando saliva—. ¿Quieres un emparedado, Sue?

—No, gracias —contestó la mujer abrazándola—. La vida pone a cada uno en su lugar y todo se termina solucionando —le dijo.

Isabella no lo tenía tan claro. Ojalá el trabajo hiciera que dejara de pensar en Edward. Al menos, en Twilight no lo vería. Después de la borrachera del sábado, no creía que quisiera volver a probar la bebida.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

El siguiente sábado, Isabella ya llevaba cuatro días trabajando y le iba muy bien. Twilight abría a la hora de comer y cerraba a las once. Aparte de pizzas y emparedados, servían bebidas fuertes. Los clientes solían ser casi siempre los mismos, pero ella no los saludaba. No quería problemas.

Su padre se había enterado de dónde trabajaba y no le había hecho ninguna gracia, pero Isabella le había hecho comprender que, aparte de querer ayudar en casa, quería aquel trabajo para sentirse un poco independiente.

Charlie consideró sus palabras y no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón.

A Isabella le gustaba su trabajo. El local no era nada del otro mundo, pero el portero, Paul, un tipo enorme y lleno de tatuajes, le había tomado cariño rápidamente y estaba muy pendiente de ella. Isabella se sentía a gusto.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

El lunes por la tarde, Edward fue a ver a Charlie.

— ¿Qué tal la convención? —le preguntó el padre de Isabella.

—Muy bien. Hemos hablado de las exportaciones de carne a Japón con etiqueta de denominación de origen y todo ha ido sobre ruedas —contestó sentándose y pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. He oído algo que no me ha gustado tanto.

Charlie pensó que se había enterado del trabajo de Isabella.

—Bueno, que estabas buscando socios.

—Ah, eso —dijo Charlie carraspeando—. Bueno, he tenido un par de contratiempos…

— ¿Por qué no has recurrido a mí? Sabes que no tienes más que pedirme el dinero que necesites y yo te lo presto.

Charlie tragó saliva.

—Lo sé… Pero no quiero hacerlo estando como estoy —contestó el hombre evitando la mirada de Edward.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A Isabella.

Edward no sabía si Charlie se habría enterado de todo, pero veía que sí.

—Entiendo.

—No quiere que se mencione tu nombre en su presencia —dijo Charlie con tono de disculpa—. Si te pido dinero sin que ella lo sepa, tarde o temprano, se va a enterar. Jacobsville es muy pequeño.

—No creo que se entere estando en la universidad.

—Bueno, no ha vuelto a la universidad… Está trabajando. Tiene un buen trabajo y le gusta.

— ¿Dónde?

—En un restaurante, de cocinera y camarera.

—Será una broma.

—No, después de dos meses en la cocina con Sue, cocina muy bien —protestó su padre—. Incluso hace… —iba a decir bizcochos, pero rectificó a tiempo—… pizzas.

—Charlie, no sabía que las cosas estuvieran tan mal. Lo siento.

—Nadie tiene la culpa de que el toro muriera. Me gaste mucho dinero en él y no lo tenía asegurado.

—Me gustaría ayudarte, si me dejas —insistió Edward.

—Gracias, pero no puedo.

—Supongo que Isabella te habrá contado lo que pasó en el baile —dijo Edward tras una incómoda pausa.

—No, no me ha dicho nada de eso. Me ha contado lo de la ferretería. ¿Es que hay más?

Edward desvió la mirada.

—Sí. Nos peleamos —contestó mirándose las manos—. He metido la pata y bien. Creí varios cotilleos sobre Isabella que jamás tendría que haber creído. Ahora, sé que no eran ciertos, pero no me deja ni acercarme a ella para pedirle perdón.

Aquello era nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo la has visto? —preguntó Charlie intentando ganar tiempo.

—El viernes, en el banco —contestó Edward—. Me ignoró —añadió recordando su mirada de desprecio—. La primera vez que me pasa en mi vida.

—Isabella no suele ser así —dijo Charlie justificando a su hija—. Puede que sea por el trabajo…

—No, es por lo que le dije —confesó Edward—. No sé cómo pude creerme todas esas patrañas.

—Según Isabella, Tanya puede resultar de lo más convincente y, como le gustabas…

—No era mutuo —contestó Edward—. No me daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Me creí todo lo que contó Tanya. Creía que era difícil engañarme, pero veo que soy más ingenuo de lo que pensaba.

—A todos nos pueden engañar. Has tenido mala suerte. Isabella nunca ha hablado de ti con nadie. Es tímida, por si no te has dado cuenta —sonrió Charlie—. Una tarde, mientras tú estabas en casa, se puso guapa y, cuando saliste coqueteó contigo. Luego le contó a Sue que había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. No es propio de una mujer sofisticada, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó Edward suponiendo cómo le debía de haber dolido a Isabella que la tildara de todo aquello—. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta. No me gustan las mujeres agresivas y sofisticadas —confesó—. Me gustaba Isabella como era antes.

— ¿Inofensiva?

Edward se puso rojo.

—Yo no diría eso.

— ¿Ah, no? —sonrió Charlie echándose hacia atrás en la butaca—. Mira, he criado a mi hija entre algodones porque quería que tuviera una vida fácil, pero veo que no le he hecho ningún favor. No es una muñequita de porcelana, Edward, es una mujer. Tiene que aprender a ser independiente y autosuficiente. Tiene carácter y está aprendiendo a utilizarlo.

—Sale con Jacob.

— ¿Y por qué no? Jacob es un buen tipo, pero no es lo que crees. Son sólo amigos.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa? —dijo poniéndose en pie—. No voy a insistir más, pero que te quede claro que tu hija no tendría por qué enterarse nunca de lo del rancho.

Charlie estuvo tentado de aceptar. Se levantó y suspiró.

—Ha habido momentos en los que he trabajado veinte horas, he sobrevivido a sequias e inundaciones, pero esto es mucho peor. Podría perder fácilmente el rancho.

—No te arriesgues —contestó Edward—. Te prestaré el dinero que necesites. Te prometo que Isabella nunca se enterará. Quedará entre tú y yo. No pierdas el rancho por orgullo, Charlie. Lo tenéis desde hace muchas generaciones.

—Edward…

— ¡Déjame ayudarte!

—Tendría que ser un secreto —dijo Charlie cediendo ante la sincera mirada de preocupación de su socio.

—Así será. Te doy mi palabra. Quedamos son mi abogado para ver los detalles, ¿te parece?

Charlie tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

—No te puedes imaginar cuánto…

—Charlie, me sobra el dinero —lo interrumpió Edward—. ¿De que me serviría tener tanto si no ayudara a mis amigos cuando lo necesitan? Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

—Por supuesto —contestó Charlie tragando saliva—. Gracias.

—De nada —contestó Edward poniéndose el sombrero—. Por cierto, ¿en qué restaurante esta Isabella? Lo digo para ir a comer algún día.

—No sé si es buena idea. Está todo demasiado reciente —mintió Charlie con pesar.

—Tienes razón. Dejaré pasar un poco de tiempo a ver si se calma. Tiene carácter, ¿eh? Quien lo iba a decir.

—Últimamente no deja de sorprenderme.

—Sí. Bueno, hasta luego.

Cuando Edward se hubo ido, Charlie dio rienda suelta a sus emociones. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba su rancho hasta que había estado a punto de perderlo. Ahora pasaría a Isabella y a sus hijos. Gracias a Edward Cullen, que era un buen hombre y el mejor de los amigos. La vida era bella. ¡La vida era muy bella!

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

Charlie estaba despierto cuando Isabella llegó de trabajar bastante cansada. Antes de pasar al salón, estuvo hablando con Sue en la cocina.

—Sue me ha dicho que ha estado Edward en casa —dijo en tono preocupado—. ¿Para qué?

—Para ver al toro —mintió su padre sin mirarla a los ojos.

Isabella dudó.

— ¿Ha… preguntado por mí?

—Sí, le he dicho que estabas trabajando en un restaurante.

— ¿Le has dicho en cuál?

—No —contestó Charlie.

—No te preocupes, papá. No es asunto suyo dónde trabajo o lo que hago.

—Sigues enfadada y lo entiendo, pero él quiere hacer las paces.

Isabella tragó saliva mientras recordaba sus insultos. Apretó los puños.

— ¿Quiere enterrar el hacha de guerra? Que tenga cuidado, a ver si se la voy a acabar clavando.

—Hija, no es un mal hombre.

—Claro que no, pero no pero n le caigo bien. No le puedo culpar, claro, por preferir a Tanya.

—No, pero has perdido a tu única amiga. Por lo visto, se ha ido deprisa y corriendo de vacaciones a Colorado.

—Supongo que por vergüenza. Ha cometido un error, pero no es una mala chica. La gente se equivoca, Isabella.

—Tú, no —sonrió su hija de repente—. Tú eres la única persona del mundo que jamás me engañaría.

Charlie se puso rojo de la culpa. ¿Cómo se tomaría Isabella que Edward comprara una parte del rancho a sus espaldas? Era por una buena causa. De hecho, era para que Isabella pudiera heredar lo que le pertenecía por derecho, pero, de repente, se sintió un traidor.

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Venga, deja de hacer cuentas y a la cama.

Charlie miro aquellas cuentas, aquellos libros de contabilidad que no había manera de cuadrar y pensó en el dinero que necesitaba para arreglar el vallado, arreglar el establo, comprar forraje para el invierno, pagar a los hombres, comprar medicamentos para los animales y contratar veterinarios. La tentación era demasiado fuerte. No podía permitir que el rancho pasara a manos de desconocidos.

— ¿Has pensado alguna vez en el futuro, cuando tus hijos se hagan cargo del rancho?

Isabella parpadeó.

—Bueno, sí, a veces —confesó—. Es una buena herencia —sonrió—. ¡Aquí hay mucha historia!

Charlie tragó saliva.

—Demasiado como para dejar que el rancho se eche a perder o pase a manos extrañas.

—Desde luego… ¿No estarás pensando en venderlo?

— ¡Claro que no!

—Perdón, pero, por lo que estabas diciendo…

—Haría lo que fuera para que permaneciera en la familia —le aseguró Charlie—. No te importaría que tuviera un socio que participara en él o un inversor o algo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. ¿Has encontrado a alguien? —preguntó emocionada.

—Sí. Me lo han dicho hoy.

— ¡Maravilloso!

—Me alegro de que te lo parezca. Ahora, podrás dejar el trabajo y volver a la universidad.

—No.

—Pero, Isabella…

—Papá, aunque haya un inversor, tenemos que comer, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa con las herramientas, la comida del ganado, las vallas?

Charlie suspiró.

—Tienes razón. La inversión será para cosas grandes.

—Además, me gusta el trabajo. De verdad.

—Durante el fin de semana, no es un sitio muy recomendable —objetó su padre preocupado.

—Pero Paul cuida de mí. Además, Jacob también se suele pasar los fines de semana. En Twilight estoy segura como aquí contigo.

—No es que me importe que trabajes… —intentó explicarle su padre.

—Lo sé. Papá, no te preocupes. Paul no deja que la gente se emborrache. Antes los echa.

Charlie suspiró.

—Muy bien, me doy por vencido. Puede que uno de estos sábados me pase a tomar una pizza.

Isabella sonrió.

— ¡Estupendo!

—Edward quería saber dónde estabas trabajando para ir a verte —le dijo su padre de repente.

—No quiero verlo.

—Ya. Estaba muy dolido por cómo lo estas tratando.

—Se lo merece. No soy un oso de peluche al que se le puede pisotear como si tal cosa.

—No le va a gustar que estés en Twilight.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa? No es asunto suyo. No tiene nada que decir. ¿Por qué te preocupa eso?

Porque si Edward se enteraba de que estaba dejando a su hija trabajar en aquel local, tal vez, se echara atrás con lo del crédito. Se sintió tremendamente culpable por no decirle la verdad, pero le podía el miedo de perder el rancho. Era la herencia de Isabella.

Tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarlo.

—Porque es amigo mío.

—Yo creía que mío también, pero los amigos no hablan así unos de otros. ¡Yo nunca he dicho nada de él!

—Ahora lo sabe.

—Si supiera lo que estoy haciendo, no se lo podría creer. El, que cree que no se cocinar.

—Le he dicho que estabas cocinando en un local.

— ¿Y qué ha dicho?

—Se ha mostrado muy sorprendido.

—O sea, que se ha quedado muy sorprendido.

—Está dolido porque lo evitas. Está muy arrepentido de lo que ha dicho sobre ti. También me ha contado lo del baile.

— ¿Qué te ha contado? —preguntó Isabella sonrojándose.

—Que tuvisteis una buena pelea. No se podía creer que tuvieras tanto genio.

—Pues que se ande con ojo porque, como se acerque a mí, se va a enterar de lo que es genio de verdad —comentó Isabella—. Bueno, papá, me voy a la cama. Que duermas bien.

—Tú también, cariño. Buenas noches.

Charlie observó a su hija mientras salía del salón y respiró aliviado. De momento, todo iba bien.

.

* * *

><p>Hola, gracias por sus reviews, aunque son pocos, yo seguiré escribiendo, nos leemos el sábado.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, yo otra vez, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 6

.

El miércoles, Charlie fue con Edward al despacho de su abogado para ultimar los detalles del préstamo.

—Nunca podré agradecerte esto suficiente —dijo Charlie una vez redactado el borrador del contrato.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí —contestó Edward—. ¿Cuándo podemos venir a firmar? —le preguntó a Jason Jenks, su abogado.

—El lunes.

—Muy bien. Gracias, Jenks.

El abogado les estrechó a ambos la mano.

—Ojalá todos los clientes fueran como vosotros e hicieran las cosas con tanta cordialidad.

Edward miró el reloj.

— ¿Te parece que vayamos a Twilight a tomar una pizza, Charlie?

Charlie palideció e intentó buscar una excusa a toda velocidad.

— ¡Es que Sue ha hecho chili! —recordó—. ¿Por qué no te vienes a casa a cenar? ¡También hay pan de maíz!

Edward dudó.

—Suena bien… ¡Vaya, se me había olvidado que había quedado con Emmet y Rosalie! Quieren comprar dos toros Santa Gertrudis, ¿sabes? No sé cómo se me ha podido olvidar —se excusó pensando que Isabella estaría en casa—. Te tengo que dejar, que no llego.

—No te preocupes —contestó Charlie aliviado—. ¡Pásatelo bien!

—Tú, también. Hasta luego.

Al montarse en el coche, Charlie suspiró. Un día más sin que Edward se enterara de la verdad. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez, nunca se enterara.

Edward, sincero de corazón, llamó a Emmett para invitarse a cenar y hablar de los toros. Tenía tiempo antes de ir a casa de su hermano, así que se puso a pensar en el toro de Charlie. Recordó que Emily había comprado uno de la misma remesa y también había muerto. Dos toros del mismo criador muertos en un mes. Demasiada coincidencia. Agarró el teléfono y llamó a información.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

Desde luego, Emmett y Rosalie estaban felices como el día que se casaron. No paraban de sonreírse y de hacerse carantoñas.

—Se te da muy bien —bromeó Emmett refiriéndose a su hijo, que Edward tenía en brazos.

—Por fuerza. Todos tenéis hijos… y Alice se ha quedado embarazada, creo.

—Así es. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te vas a unir al club?

— ¿Yo? Nunca —contestó Edward—. Tengo una casa enorme, todas las mujeres que quiera y varios niños a los que mimar. ¿Para qué iba a querer atarme?

—Sólo era una idea —contestó su hermano—. Tarde o temprano, te vas a cansar de tener que bajar todas las mañanas a la ciudad por bizcochos.

—Me parece que voy a hacer un curso de cocina.

Emmett se partió de risa.

— ¡Si quisiera cocinaría estupendamente! —protestó Edward indignado.

Rosalie no dijo nada.

—Lo que pasa es que no quiero —continuó Edward metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. La verdad es que ir todos los días a la ciudad es un poco latoso, pero me las apaño… Bueno, vamos a dejar eso. Quería comentaros algo.

¿Qué pasa?

—Veréis, es sobre el toro Salers que se le ha muerto a Charlie. Emily y Tyler Crowley también han perdido uno.

—Tyler dice que ha muerto de meteorismo —apuntó Emmett.

—He visto el cadáver y no es así. Tyler cree que lo ha hecho Emily, no sé por qué. No quiso moverse de Victoria para ver al animal. Emily no llamó al veterinario y el toro de Charlie no tenía marcas —suspiró Edward—. Emmett, he estado haciendo investigaciones. Esos toros están relacionados. Eran hijos del mismo semental, y este ha muerto también hace poco, así que el único Salers campeón que queda es el que le he dejado a Charlie y no tiene parentesco con los muertos.

— ¿Estás de broma?

—Sospechoso, ¿eh?

— ¿Por qué no hablas con Riley Biers, el que nos vendió el toro?

—Ya he hablado con él. Me ha contado que este año ha tenido que despedir a dos hombres porque le robaban. Son hermanos y se llaman James y Laurent Clark. Uno tiene antecedentes por robo y el otro es conocido por ser una persona vengativa en exceso. La última vez que alguien los despidió, perdió un toro semental y cuatro crías. No hay pruebas, pero Biers ha estado preguntando y ha averiguado que esto lleva ocurriendo dos años. Los despiden y los toros aparecen muertos. Cuatro ganaderos han pasado por ello, pero creo que nadie se había parado a atar cabos.

— ¿Cómo demonios se van de rositas, si se puede saber? —quiso saber Emmet.

—Porque no hay pruebas. Además, son peligrosos e intimidan a la gente.

—A nosotros, no.

—No, claro que no, pero, ¿entiendes a lo que voy? Biers los despide y su semental y su descendencia mueren. Los toros de Tyler y de Charlie eran hijos del suyo. Tyler lo despidió por robo también.

— ¿Y ahora dónde están esas dos joyitas?

—Biers me ha dicho que Laurent está trabajando en un rancho cerca de Victoria y que James, el vengativo, está aquí, en Jacobsville, conduciendo un camión de ganado para Phill Dwyer. Le he llamado y le he dicho lo que sabía. Phill me ha dicho que lo tendría vigilado. También he llamado a Tyler Crowley, pero estaba con la cabeza en otras cosas y no me ha prestado mucha atención. Sólo tiene ojos para su supermodelo esa que está rodando la película en el rancho de Emily.

—Se va a pegar un buen chasco porque ella está jugando, pero él, no.

—Le estará bien empleado por olvidar que está casado con Emily.

—Todo el mundo sabe que aquello fue un matrimonio de conveniencia. Si no se hubiera casado con ella, Emily habría perdido el rancho después de la brutal paliza que le dio su padre en una borrachera. Su madre estaba inválida. Entre las dos no habrían podido con el rancho. Estoy seguro de que Tyler anulara el matrimonio en cuanto ella cumpla veintiún años.

—Los ha cumplido este mes —apuntó Edward—. Pobrecilla. Está completamente enamorada de él, pero, al lado de la modelo, no tiene nada que hacer.

— ¿Qué verá una modelo de esa altura en un Texas Ranger? —sonrió Emmett.

—Te diré que, si no estuviera casada contigo, a mí se haría la boca agua con Tyler Crowley.

—Bueno, da igual —dijo Edward—. Lo importante ahora es no perder de vista a nuestro toro y a James. Por lo visto, le gusta beber, así que estaría bien pasarse por Twilight.

Emmett arrugó el ceño.

—Podrías hablar con Isabella…

— ¿Con Isabella?

—Sí, con Isabella Swan —dijo su hermano con impaciencia—. Dile como es el tal James Clark y que tenga los ojos abiertos por si aparece por allí.

Edward se quedó mirando a Emmett.

—No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Y qué iba a estar haciendo Isabella en Twilight?

Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Emmett se quedó mudo.

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

—No lo sabe. Me parece que sería mejor que se lo dijeras.

— ¿Decirme que? —gruño Edward.

—Bueno… Isabella lleva un par de semanas trabajando en Twilight.

— ¿Está trabajando en un bar? —exploto Edward.

—Ya es mayorcita…

— ¡Pero si acaba de cumplir veintiún anos! —protestó Edward—. ¿Qué hace trabajando entre borrachos? ¿En qué demonios está pensando Charlie? ¿Cómo la deja trabajar en un sitio así?

Emmett suspiró.

—Parece ser que Charlie está casi arruinado. Creo que Isabella insistió en ayudar a su padre.

Edward se puso en pie enfadado y agarró el sombrero.

—No vayas a incomodarla. ¡No la pongas en evidencia delante de su jefe!

Edward no dijo nada y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Emmet y Rosalie se miraron con preocupación.

— ¿La llamo para advertírselo?

Rosalie asintió.

—Al menos, estará preparada.

Emmett pensó que no había manera de estar preparado ante un enfado de Edward, pero marcó el número de todas formas.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

Twilight no estaba muy lleno cuando Edward llegó. Al verlo, tres hombres que estaban charlando en una mesa se callaron al instante. Sin duda, les pareció peligroso.

A Isabella, también. Aunque le había asegurado a Emmett que no tenía miedo de Edward, una cosa era decirlo por teléfono y otra tenerlo delante con los ojos inyectados en sangre y las mandíbulas apretadas.

Edward se paró en la barra y la miró.

—Recoge tus cosas.

Isabella lo miró altiva.

— ¿Qué tal tienes el pie? —le preguntó con sarcasmo recordando el baile.

—Bien. Recoge tus cosas —repitió enfadado.

—Trabajo aquí.

—Ya, no.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Me vas a sacar de aquí pataleando y gritando? Te lo digo porque es la única forma en la que me voy a ir…

—Muy bien —contestó Edward entrando en la barra.

Isabella le tiró una jarra de cerveza, pero aquello no impidió que la levantara en brazos y fuera hacia la puerta.

Paul, al ver lo que estaba pasando, no dudó en cortarles el paso.

—Déjala en el suelo, Edward —le advirtió.

—Me la llevo a casa, donde estará segura —contestó Edward. Conocía a Paul y sabía que era buena persona, aunque no muy inteligente—. No me parece bien que trabaje en un bar.

—Esto no es un bar —apuntó Paul—. Es un restaurante de carretera. El señor Molina no permite borrachos aquí, así que pon a la señorita Isabella en el suelo o voy a tener que sacarte.

—Lo hará —advirtió Isabella—. Le he visto hacerlo con hombres más fuertes que tú. ¿A que sí, Paul?

—Claro que sí, señorita Isabella.

Edward no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

—He dicho que me la llevo a casa —repitió.

—Me parece que ella no quiere irse, señor Cullen —dijo otra voz desde la puerta.

Edward se giró con Isabella en brazos y vio que era Jacob Black.

— ¡Muy bien dicho, Jacob! —exclamó Isabella.

—Estate quieta. ¡No se te ha perdido nada aquí! —exclamó Edward furioso.

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer! —Le espetó ella roja de ira—. No creo que a Tanya le hiciera mucha gracia enterarse de que estas aquí dándome la lata.

Edward enrojeció.

—Hace dos semanas que no la veo y, por mí, como si no la vuelvo a ver en la vida.

Aquello era nuevo. Isabella parecía tan interesada como Jacob.

—Te he dicho que la dejes en el suelo —insistió Paul.

— ¿Crees que vas a poder con Paul y conmigo? —dijo Jacob.

Edward se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Con Paul, no se —contestó dejando a Isabella en el suelo—, pero tú eres pan comido.

Dicho y hecho. Le lanzó un puñetazo que Jacob no se esperaba haciendo que se cayera sobre una mesa.

— ¿Quieres seguir trabajando aquí? Muy bien, todo tuyo. Si te ves metida en una pelea o te dan la lata los borrachos, no vengas a llorar sobre mi hombro.

— ¡Pues… claro que no! —contestó Isabella sorprendida ante su comportamiento.

Edward se giró y se fue sin siquiera mirar a Jacob.

Isabella corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Un poco —rió Jacob frotándose la mandíbula—. ¡Que puñetazos mete, el tío! No me lo esperaba. Me parece que le importas más de lo que creíamos.

Isabella se puso roja.

—Lo único que quiere es mandar sobre mí.

Paul se acercó y observó detenidamente la cara de Jacob.

—Le va a salir un buen moretón, señor Black —le dijo educadamente.

Jacob sonrió. Sabía perfectamente cuando un hombre tenía celos y estaba claro que era el caso de Edward. Ya había querido pegarle en el baile y no había podido.

—Que bestia —murmuró Isabella—. Ven al baño, Jacob, a que te cure. Muy bien, chicos, se acabó la diversión. Aquí ya no hay nada que ver. Tomaos vuestras cervezas y vuestras pizzas.

De camino al baño, Isabella de dio cuenta de que estaba emocionada porque Edward se preocupara por su trabajo y porque todo el mundo pensara que tenía celos de Jacob. No quería admitirlo, pero le encantaba.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

Edward tuvo suerte de que no le pusieran una multa por exceso de velocidad en el trayecto hasta casa de Charlie. El padre de Isabella lo oyó llegar y supo lo que ocurría.

Salió al porche a esperarlo y se quedó mirando al cielo mientras Edward bajaba del coche. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

—Quiero que deje ese maldito bar —dijo sin siquiera saludar—. Tómatelo como una condición para el préstamo o lo que quieras, pero ya te la estas trayendo para la casa.

—He intentado hablar con ella, pero me ha dicho que ya tiene edad para tomar sus decisiones. ¿Y que contestó yo a eso? Es mayor de edad. No lo va a dejar.

Edward maldijo furioso.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Charlie acercándose y oliéndole la camisa—. Apestas a cerveza.

— ¡Pues claro! ¡Tu hija me acaba de bautizar delante de todo el mundo con una jarra llena! —contestó Edward indignado.

— ¿Isabella? ¿Mi Isabella? —dijo Charlie con los ojos como platos.

—Me ha tirado la cerveza y les ha pedido ayuda a Paul y a Jacob Black.

— ¿Y por qué necesitaba ayuda? —preguntó Charlie.

—Bueno, como estaba pataleando y gritando, supongo que creyeron que…

— ¿Pataleando…?

Edward se mordió la lengua.

—Para que lo sepas, he intentado traerla a casa, pero no ha podido ser.

Charlie silbó para no reírse.

— ¿A quién has pegado? —preguntó al ver que le sangraba la mano derecha.

—A Jacob —contestó Edward incomodo—. ¡No se tendría que haber metido! Isabella no es suya. Si hubiera sido un hombre de verdad, le habría dicho, como yo, que se fuera a casa. En lugar de hacer eso, va y me ordena que la deje en el suelo. ¡Con órdenes a mí! ¡Ha tenido suerte de que sólo le diera un puñetazo!

—Vaya —dijo Charlie tapándose la cara con las manos. Ya había cotilleo para un mes.

—No ha sido culpa mía —se defendió Edward—. He ido para evitar que tenga que oír insultos y propuestas indecentes de borrachos y mira cómo me lo paga.

—Menudo numerito.

— ¡Dile a Isabella que he dicho que va a dejar ese trabajo por las buenas o por las malas!

—Se lo diré —contestó Charlie sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada.

Edward lo miró fijamente.

—Charlie, de verdad, no es lugar para ella. Hay peleas constantemente. Es un sitio peligroso, sobre todo ahora.

— ¿Por qué?

—No digas ni una palabra de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a Isabella.

Charlie asintió y Edward le contó lo que había averiguado sobre los hermanos Clark.

— ¿Crees que a mi toro lo mataron?

—Si —contestó Edward—. Pero como no podemos demostrarlo, no podemos denunciarlos.

— ¡Cómo han podido! —exclamó Charlie furioso.

—He decidido que dos de mis hombres vengan aquí a vigilar a mi toro. No voy a permitir que nadie lo mate. Voy a instalar cámaras de seguridad. ¡Cómo se acerquen a este toro, los meto en la cárcel!

—Por una parte, me gustaría que lo hicieran.

—A mí también, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas.

—Eh… sobre Isabella.

Edward lo miró con decisión.

—Bueno, bueno, hablare con ella —dijo Charlie—. Claro que, por otra parte, nos sería muy útil en Twilight porque, si a ese tipo le gusta beber, seguro que va a acabar yendo.

—No sabe cómo es físicamente.

— ¿No lo podrías averiguar y decírselo?

Edward suspiró.

—No me gusta tenerla en primera línea de fuego.

—A mí tampoco —contestó Charlie—. Jacob, tú, yo podríamos pasarnos de vez en cuando a ver qué tal está.

—A Jacob que se lo pida ella.

—Te lo estás pensando, ¿verdad?

Efectivamente, así era.

—Mis hermanos también podrían ir de vez en cuando, incluso mis hombres. Seguro que los Hale también nos ayudan. Podría hablar con Jared y con mi capataz.

—Yo hablaré con Cy Parks y con Embry Call —apuntó Charlie.

Edward consideró la opción. Con tanta gente vigilándola, Isabella estaría a salvo sin siquiera saberlo.

—Es buena idea, ¿no?

—A ti lo que te pasa es que no quieres enfrentarte a tu hija. Te da miedo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que a ti también te eche la cerveza por la cabeza?

Charlie estalló en carcajadas.

—Admite que es increíble que lo haya hecho.

—Sí, desde luego —contestó Edward recordando lo tímida que era antes—. Nunca la había visto así.

—Hay muchas cosas de ella que no sabes —apuntó Charlie enigmático.

—Muy bien, que se quede en Twilight —dijo Edward—, pero voy a ver si averiguo cómo es James. A ver si puedo conseguir una foto. Tal vez, Sam Uley sepa algo. Le gusta Emily y ella también ha perdido un toro por culpa de ese tipo, así que seguro nos ayuda.

—Ten cuidado con Tyler Crowley —le advirtió Charlie.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo tiene ojos para la supermodelo. No se molesta en mirar a su mujer.

— ¿Has hablado con el jefe de James?

—Phill Dwyer no tenía ni idea de que su nuevo conductor era así. Se ofreció a echarlo enseguida, pero lo convencí para que no lo hiciera. Nos interesa tenerlo cerca para poder vigilarlo. En cuanto meta la pata, estaremos allí para hacérselo pagar. Me gustan los toros, son animales nobles que comen de nuestra mano. Un hombre que puede matarlos a sangre fría, sería capaz también de matar a una persona. No quiero a James por aquí, pero tenemos que ir poco a poco. Mientras tanto, Isabella estará completamente vigilada. No le va a pasar nada.

Charlie lo miró y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. No creyó ni que el mismo Edward los hubiera percibido.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a cambiarme de camisa —dijo sonriendo.

.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en lo personal a mi me hizo reír, no se les olvide dejar su comentario, y gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos el miércoles y disfruten su fin de semana.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 7:

.

.

Edward fue a la comisaría de Jacobsville a ver a Sam Uley y lo pilló comiendo.

—Pasa —lo invitó Sam—. ¿Te gusta la comida china? Hay arroz y cerdo agridulce. Sírvete.

Gracias, pero he comido en el Café de Bárbara —contestó Edward sentándose.

—Supongo que habrás venido por James.

Edward estuvo a punto de dar un respingo en la silla.

—Sí, bueno, me gustaría conseguir una foto suya. Tengo una amiga que trabaja en Twilight y quiero dársela para que lo tenga vigilado, para que me diga con quien habla y lo que hace.

—Eso es peligroso —contestó Sam—. El hermano de James casi mata a un tipo en Victoria porque creía que lo estaba espiando.

— ¿Qué hacen tipos como ellos en la calle? —preguntó Edward arrugando el ceño.

—No es fácil encerrarlos. Primero hay que pillarlos con las manos en la masa y someterlos a juicio —contestó levantándose y abriendo un armario que tenía cerrado con llave—. Toma —le dijo entregándole información sobre James—. En lo que a mi respecta, no tengo ni idea de dónde has sacado la foto. Nunca has estado aquí.

Edward estudio los papeles. En la fotografía se veía a dos hombres, obviamente hermanos, a los que habían dado un premio por buenos ciudadanos.

—Buen truco, ¿eh? Estaban robando ganado y los vieron, pero la gente creyó que lo estaban salvando porque la valla se había roto y los animales se habían escapado. Como tenían un camión esperándolos, dijeron que eran camioneros, que habían visto a los toros y habían parado para rescatarlos. Increíble, ¿eh?

— ¿Me puedes hacer una copia?

—Es una copia. Quédatela. Yo tengo otras dos.

—Esperabas tener problemas con ellos, ¿no?

—Dos toros carísimos en un mes y los dos del mismo criador. Demasiada coincidencia —contestó Sam sentándose—. Cuando me entere de que James estaba trabajando para Phil Dwyer, todo encajó.

—Pero no tenemos pruebas —apuntó a Edward.

—Todavía, no, pero dales tiempo. Dile a tu amiga que tenga cuidado. Son peligrosos.

—Muy bien.

—Y deja de pegar a la gente en Twilight. No puedo detenerte porque está fuera de mi jurisdicción, pero puedo llamar al sheriff —le advirtió muy en serio—. No puedes ir por ahí raptando a las mujeres delante de todo el mundo.

— ¡No la estaba raptando, sino intentando salvarla!

— ¿De qué?

— ¡De las peleas!

—Anda, largo de aquí —dijo Sam levantándose riendo—. Tengo mucho trabajo.

—Si Jacob Black ha dicho que le pegué porque sí, miente. Me provocó. No debería haberme dicho que dejara a Isabella en el suelo. Lo único que consiguió fue que tuviera las manos libres para pegarle.

—Deberías hablar con esa mujer y decirle cuáles son tus sentimientos —le aconsejó Sam—. Es más fácil.

El problema era que Edward no sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Se despidió de Sam y se fue.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

.

Le preocupaba que Isabella tuviera algo que ver con James. De momento, el tipo no había aparecido por Twilight. Tal vez, comprara el alcohol y se lo bebiera en casa. Sí, pero, ¿y si quería compañía? Seguro que acababa yendo a Twilight.

Odiaba todo lo que pudiera hacer daño a Isabella, lo que no entendía era por qué había sentido odio hacia Jacob de repente.

Lo cierto era que Isabella tenía una posición privilegiada para vigilar a James sin que se diera cuenta. Había que vigilar a aquel hombre porque un tipo que era capaz de matar al ganado, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Fue a buscar a Isabella el domingo por la tarde, pero no estaba en casa. Charlie le dijo que había salido a pesar de que estaba lloviendo. Edward se montó en la furgoneta y salió a buscarla.

Ni oyó el motor. Estaba caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos, y la mirada fija en el suelo.

No entendía el comportamiento de Edward. Por una parte, le adulaba que se preocupara por ella, pero tampoco eran formas. Se lo había hecho pasar mal con lo de Tanya y, desde entonces, no se había vuelto a acercar a él, así que no entendía por qué tenía que meterse en su vida. Además, se sentía culpable por Jacob, que se había llevado un buen puñetazo sólo por querer ayudarla.

Cuando ya lo tenía casi encima, oyó el motor y se apartó. Edward paró y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Sube.

Isabella lo miró sin saber qué hacer. No sabía si estaba a salvo tan cerca de él.

—Venga, no estoy armado ni soy peligroso. Sólo quiero hablar.

Isabella se acercó a la furgoneta.

—Últimamente te comportas de una forma muy rara —comento—. No sé si será porque no tienes bizcochos.

Edward la miró con severidad, haciéndola enrojecer.

Por fin ella entró y se quitó la capucha.

—Vas a pescar un resfriado —apuntó él poniendo la calefacción.

—No hace tanto frio. Además, llevo un buen impermeable.

Edward condujo sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a su rancho. Apagó el motor, se quitó el sombrero y se quedó mirándola.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que no vas a dejar el trabajo.

—Así es.

—He estado hablando con Sam —dijo Edward dando golpecitos en el volante.

— ¡Ya está bien! ¡No me pueden detener por no querer dejar el trabajo! —lo interrumpió Isabella.

—No de eso —contestó Edward—. Hay un hombre que podría estar involucrado en la muerte de varios toros y está en la cuidad. Te voy a enseñar una foto suya y quiero que me digas si lo has visto por Twilight.

—Al de la izquierda, no lo he visto nunca, pero el otro suele venir los sábados por la noche y bebe whisky —contestó Isabella mirando la fotografía—. Grita e insulta y Paul le tuvo que decir anoche que se fuera.

—Es vengativo —dijo Edward apretando las mandíbulas.

—No lo sabes tú bien. Cuando Paul terminó de trabajar y fue a su coche, se encontró todas las ruedas pinchadas.

— ¿Se lo ha dicho al sheriff?

—Sí. Le han dicho que lo van a investigar, pero no creo que puedan demostrar nada.

—Estamos investigando a un hombre que se llama James Clarck —le dijo—. Es el de la foto. Si vuelve por Twilight, me gustaría que nos dijeras con quien habla. Que no se dé cuenta. Dile a Paul que deje estar lo de las ruedas. Ya se las pago yo.

—Eso es un buen detalle por tu parte.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Te protege y eso me gusta.

La estaba mirando fijamente e Isabella se puso nerviosa. Aquello de estar con él en un espacio tan reducido, bajo la lluvia… Era como estar en otro mundo.

— ¿Qué toros creéis que ha matado? —le preguntó.

—Para empezar, el de tu padre.

¿Por qué iba a matarlo? —preguntó.

—Porque era hijo de otro que ya había matado en Victoria. Trabajaba para el dueño de aquel y lo echó. Por lo visto, sus venganzas se extienden muy lejos.

— ¡Está loco!

Edward asintió.

—Por eso, si vuelve, ten cuidado con él. No te enfrentes a él, no lo mires, que no se dé cuenta de que lo estás observando —le advirtió—. Odio que vayas a estar tan cerca de un lunático. Tendría que haberme enfrentado a Paul también y haberte sacado de ese lugar —suspiró.

—No soy responsabilidad tuya —apuntó ella con el corazón a mil por hora.

— ¿Ah, no? —protesto Edward mirándola de arriba abajo.

Isabella trago saliva. Estaba más guapo que nunca.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció.

De repente, Edward se echó hacia delante, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó entre sus piernas.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó Isabella avergonzada ante aquella postura.

Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se quedó mirándola.

—Si te sigues moviendo, te vas a chocar con eso que diferencia a los hombres de las mujeres —le advirtió.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil al segundo. Sabía a lo que se refería. Ya se había rozado con aquella diferencia en el baile y estaba volviendo a ocurrir. Lo miró roja como un tomate.

—Te lo dije —dijo Edward—. Pero, ¿no sabes que los hombres se suelen excitar cuando tienen a una mujer encima?

Isabella le dio un golpecito en el hombro intentando no perder la compostura.

— ¡Suéltame!

—De eso, nada —contestó el echándola hacia atrás y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?

Isabella trago saliva. Le temblaban las piernas. Tenerlo tan cerca era como una droga. Sintió los pechos duros contra su torso.

Edward se echó un poco hacia atrás y observó los pezones erectos.

— ¡Deja… de mirarme eso! —le espetó ella.

Edward enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—A los hombres nos gusta saber cuándo causamos buena impresión —bromeó.

Isabella se mordió el labio.

—Te estás pasando.

Edward se echó hacia delante y la besó.

—A mi cuerpo le gustas. Te lo está diciendo muy claramente.

—Tendrías… que… hablar con el —contestó Isabella en un hilo de voz.

—No se aviene a razones —murmuró Edward mordiéndole el labio superior y acariciándole el escote.

Le quitó el impermeable sin dejar de besarla y, sin darse cuenta, también la blusa. Isabella tampoco se dio cuenta. Estaba concentrada en sus eróticos besos y en sus dedos rozándole los pechos por encima del sujetador.

Tenía una pierna de Edward entre las suyas, acariciándola de forma también muy erótica. No le importaba nada, sólo que no parara.

Nunca se había imaginado que se pudiera excitar tanto. Rezó para que le quitara el sujetador y le tocara bien. Aquello era una dulce tortura. Edward la estaba mirando y debía de estar viendo lo mucho que lo deseaba.

No era el momento para pensar en que, en el futuro, aquel recuerdo le daría vergüenza. Lo único que importaba era que moviera aquella mano un par de centímetros. Isabella se retorció e hizo lo que pudo.

Cada vez llovía más, pero Isabella oía su propia respiración, cada vez más agitada, y el ritmo frenético de su corazón.

— ¿Te importaría… tocarme? —gritó.

— ¿Dónde?

— ¡Lo sabes… perfectamente!

Edward la miró a los ojos mientras obedecía. Al sentir su mano sobre el pecho, Isabella se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas… —comentó el.

Se besaron con pasión mientras Edward le desabrochaba el sujetador. A Isabella no le importó. De hecho, se incorporó para ayudarlo.

—Esto lo va a cambiar todo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le dijo mirándola muy serio.

—Sí.

Edward le quitó el sujetador y le acaricio ambos pechos mirándolos con placer. Con los pulgares, le toco los pezones formando círculos hasta que estuvieron como una piedra. Se moría por mordérselos.

La echó hacia delante agarrándola de la zona lumbar para que sintiera su erección.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó Isabella.

—Me excitas tanto que no puedo ni pensar —gimió él—. ¡Mira cómo me pones!

Isabella se apretó contra su cuerpo. Estaba perdida y decidida. Le daba igual su virtud y su futuro. Estaba experimentando el placer más delicioso y erótico del mundo. ¡Como lo deseaba!

—Yo también te deseo —dijo Edward.

Entonces, Isabella se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Sintió la mano de Edward entre las piernas desabrochándole los vaqueros. Le tocó el estómago. Iba bajando… Isabella se movió para hacérselo más fácil.

Mientras se besaban como salvajes, Edward oyó un coche que se acercaba. Se quedó totalmente quieto y levantó la cabeza.

Miró a Isabella a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de ella y que Isabella tenía la blusa y el sujetador en el cuello y los vaqueros a medio quitar.

— ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo? —le dijo.

— ¿No lo sabes? —contestó Isabella.

Edward miró por la ventana, que estaba completamente empañada. La ayudó a incorporarse y sentarse en su asiento. Mientras Isabella se arreglaba la ropa, oyeron el claxon del otro vehículo.

Los dos tenían el pelo revuelto y estaban acalorados. La miró mientras el otro coche se ponía a la altura. Edward no veía nada, así que limpio un trozo de ventana con la mano y miró fuera… ¡para encontrarse con Emmett y Rosalie intentando no poner cara de sorpresa, y sin conseguirlo!

* * *

><p>Yo se que algunas van a querer matarme, pero no es culpa mia, es de Emmett y Rosalie que pasaran por ahí en el momento justo. Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos el sábado.<p>

Un saludito a todas las que leen esta adaptación.

**VeroGreyCullen, AdaraEvanthe, Sory78, AleCullen, XinislovemeXD, Valro, Conejoazul, Niky, Isabel20, Indii93, ****Karlakou, Nelda, AnabellaCS, Sammy, Lucia Masen, Elena, Claudia, Vanes. Gracias por sus reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8:

.

.

Edward bajó la ventanilla y miró a su hermano y a su cuñada.

— ¿Qué? —les dijo enfadado.

—Nada, solamente queríamos saber si estabas bien —contestó Emmett carraspeando e intentando no mirar a Isabella—. Como hemos visto tu coche aquí, en mitad de la nada… Y no veíamos a nadie.

—Eso, no veíamos a nadie ni nada. No hemos visto nada —se apresuró a asegurarle Rosalie.

—No, no, nada de nada —apuntó Emmett.

—Le estaba enseñando a Isabella una foto del James ese —dijo Edward cortante, sacándose el recorte de prensa del bolsillo—. ¿Veis?

—Sí, pero deberías de habértela sacado del bolsillo antes de ensenársela —comentó Emmett—. ¡Nos vamos!

Emmett subió la ventanilla sonriente y se fueron. Edward subió también la ventanilla apretando las mandíbulas.

Isabella estaba de espaldas haciendo unos ruiditos muy raros. Estaba a punto de desternillarse de risa.

Edward le tiró el recorte.

—No ha sido culpa mía —protestó ella—. Yo estaba tranquilamente y tú, de repente, te has puesto amoroso.

Edward la miró divertido.

—Amoroso. Buena palabra.

Isabella recogió el recorte y, al ver el sombrero de Edward en el suelo del coche, lo recogió también.

—Tu pobre sombrero.

—Da igual —contestó Edward dejándolo en el asiento de atrás—. Tanya nos ha traído muchos problemas —añadió impaciente—. Lo siento.

Isabella se quedó sorprendida.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te pongo enfermo? —le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Claro que no. dije lo que dije porque creía que tú habías ido por ahí diciendo ya sabes qué. Te pido perdón, si te sirve de algo.

Isabella se puso a juguetear con un botón del abrigo mientras miraba por la ventana. Si, servía de algo, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si no habría sentido lo que había dicho. Tal vez le pedía perdón porque se sentía culpable. Por otra parte, sabía que a Edward no le gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente.

Lo oyó suspirar.

—Te llevo a casa —anunció el—. Ponte el cinturón, preciosa —añadió.

Aquel apelativo la lleno de satisfacción, pero no se acababa de fiar de Edward Cullen.

—Tu padre y yo vamos a hablar con mucha gente para que vayan a verte a Twilight —le dijo Edward ya en la carretera—. Dile a Jacob que vaya también de vez en cuando.

Tiene un buen golpe en la mandíbula.

—Que no se hubiera metido. ¡No eres suya!

Aquello sonaba a celos, pero no podía ser.

— ¿Le dejas que te quite la blusa en el coche? —le espetó furioso.

— ¡Claro que no! —gritó Isabella.

Edward se calmó.

—No tienes derecho a tener celos.

— ¿Después de lo que acaba de pasar? Claro que sí.

—Tampoco te pertenezco a ti.

—Casi —rió Edward—. No sabes lo cerca que has estado. Te han salvado Emmett y Rosalie.

— ¿Perdona?

—Isabella, ¿se te ha olvidado ya que te había medio quitado los vaqueros?

— ¡Edward!

—No sé si podría haber parado —continuó Edward tomando una curva—. Y tú, desde luego, no eras de gran ayuda —añadió con ironía—, moviendo las caderas y pidiéndome que no parara.

— ¡Serás descarado…!

—Exacto. Ha sido descarado. Para que lo sepas, cuando un hombre se pone así, es mejor que intentes, por todos los medios, pararlo. Ya veo que no tienes mucha experiencia, así que deja que te dé un par de consejos.

—No necesito tus consejos.

— ¡No te lo crees ni tú! Si llego a ponerte los labios más abajo del pecho, no habría habido manera de pararme.

Isabella recordó el placer que había sentido al tener su boca en los pechos. ¿Cómo habría sido tenerla en el estómago, en las caderas, en las piernas…?

—Sabes demasiado de mujeres.

—Y tú no sabes absolutamente nada de hombres —sonrió—. Me encanta. Me habrías dejado hacerte lo que me hubiera dado la gana. Al darme cuenta, me puse como un toro. Has sido el caramelo más dulce que he tenido nunca.

Isabella estaba confundida por sus comentarios. La había tratado fatal y ahora, de repente, le hablaba así…

— ¿Crees que todo podría volver a ser como antes? Te he dicho que esto iba a cambiarlo todo, ¿verdad?

—Si —contestó ella tragando saliva.

—Ya ha cambiado. Te miró y me excito. Esto va a ir de mal en peor.

Isabella se puso roja como un tomate.

—No pienso tener una aventura contigo.

—Estupendo. Me alegro de saber que tienes tanto autocontrol. A ver si me enseñas a mí un poco.

—No pienso volver a meterme en el coche contigo —murmuró Isabella—. Ni sueñes con volver a tenerme tumbada debajo de ti.

—Sólo tengo que tocarte y lo harás.

— ¡De eso nada!

Edward paró el coche, la tomó en sus brazos y se la puso encima en menos que canta un gallo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la estaba devorando a besos.

— ¿Lo sientes? —le dijo refiriéndose a su erección—. Ahora, intenta pararme.

Isabella no hizo el más mínimo intento. Todo lo contrario. Estaba disfrutando demasiado para que se le ocurriera protestar, sobre todo cuando sintió su mano sobre uno de sus pechos por encima de la blusa.

En ese momento, Edward cambio las posturas y se puso él encima sin dejar de besarla con un deseo insoportable.

Isabella no podía más. Todo su cuerpo lo deseaba.

Por segunda vez en menos de una hora, un motor los interrumpió. Edward alzó la mirada y vio horrorizado la furgoneta de Charlie a quinientos metros.

Rápidamente, puso a Isabella en su asiento y le ató el cinturón.

Isabella temblaba. Se miraron a los ojos y, sin querer, se le fue la mirada a la bragueta de Edward.

—La próxima vez… —le aseguró él—. Ojalá pudiera explicarte lo que se siente.

—Sé lo que se siente —murmuró ella—. Yo también me muero de ganas.

En ese momento, a Edward se le quitó el enfado. No podía dejar de mirarla. Era deliciosa.

—Lo siento —dijo Isabella.

— ¿Por qué? Nos hemos lanzado los dos.

Isabella lo miró con deseo. Se moría por él.

—Si utilizáramos algo…

Edward se sonrojó. Se puso al volante y evitó mirarla. No se podía creer lo que le estaba proponiendo.

Charlie llegó a su altura.

—Ha dejado de llover, así que voy a hablar con Embry Call para contarle lo de James —le dijo a Edward.

—Buena idea —contestó Edward todavía rojo.

Charlie no quiso mirar mucho a ninguno de los dos, pero se hizo una idea de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

—No creo que tarde mucho, cariño —le dijo a su hija.

—Muy bien papá. Ten cuidado —contestó ella.

Charlie asintió, sonrió y se fue.

Edward puso en marcha el coche y fijo los ojos en la carretera.

—Claro que podría ponerme algo, Isabella, pero te advierto que esto es adictivo. Una vez que lo has probado, no hay manera de parar.

Le agarró la mano.

—No te puedes imaginar lo halagado que me siento. Sé que eres virgen y te ofreces a mí…

—Por favor, no sigas.

—Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si el sábado, si no tienes que trabajar, vamos al cine y cenamos por ahí?

Isabella sintió que se le subía el estómago a la boca.

— ¿Con… conmigo?

—Podrías ponerte ese maravilloso vestido blanco que llevaste al baile —comentó el—. Me gusta cómo te queda, dejando al descubierto tus hombros. Tienes una piel muy bonita… Igual tus pechos… y unos preciosos pezones…

— ¡Edward Cullen! —gritó Isabella.

Edward se echó hacia delante y la beso con pasión.

—La próxima vez, te enseñare los míos, y así no te dará tanta vergüenza.

Al pensar en verlo sin ropa, se puso roja.

—A pesar de lo que te he dicho…

Edward paró el coche por enésima vez y la besó con ternura.

—Me conoces de toda la vida, Isabella. ¿Te parezco el tipo de hombre que se aprovecha de una muchacha inexperta?

—No —admitió Isabella.

—Nunca lo haría —insistió con la respiración entrecortada—. Siempre has sido especial para mí, incluso antes de aquel primer beso en la cocina de tu casa. Pero ahora, después de haber probado lo que hay, me voy a convertir en tu sombra. No te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado, ¿no?

—Que me deseas —contestó ella con la voz ronca.

Edward le mordió el labio superior sin parar de besarla.

—Es algo un poco más complicado que el sexo. Busca adicción en el diccionario.

— ¿Adicción?

— ¿Te acuerdas de cómo has gemido cuando te he metido la mano por debajo de la blusa?

—Si —contestó ella tragando saliva.

—Piensa en cómo habría sido si, en vez de la mano, hubiera sido la boca… sobre tu pecho, sobre los pezones…

Isabella se estremeció.

Edward asintió.

—La próxima vez —le prometió—. Mientras tanto, mantén abiertos los ojos y los oídos. No hagas nada que lo haga sospechar.

—Tendré cuidado —contestó Isabella.

—Como te toque, lo mato.

No lo decía en broma.

La agarró de la nuca y la miró a los ojos.

—Eres mía, Isabella. Voy a ser tu primer hombre, eso dalo por hecho.

La volvió a besar con dulzura y puso el coche en marcha de nuevo. Mientras conducía en silencio, sus dedos buscaron involuntariamente los de Isabella, como si no pudiera dejar de tocarla. Ella no lo sabía, pero, en aquellos segundos, Edward había tomado una decisión y ya no había marcha atrás.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

El viernes por la noche, James Ckark apareció en Twilight.

Isabella no había hablado con ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo sobre aquel tipo porque temía que aquello le trajera consecuencias adversas.

No le quitó el ojo de encima. Era un hombre rudo y solitario. Se sentó en una mesa que estaba en un rincón y no paro de mirar alrededor, como si estuviera buscando bronca.

Llegó un vaquero de Cy Park, uno de los hombres de Jacob, se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza y una pizza.

—Hola, señorita Isabella —saludó muy sonriente—. Jacob dice que viene dentro de un rato a verla.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió ella—. Ahora te sirvo, Erick.

— ¿Dónde está mi maldito whisky? —gritó James—. ¡Llevo aquí sentado cinco minutos esperando!

Isabella miró a Zeth, el adolecente que se encargaba de preparar las pizzas. El pobre estaba hasta arriba de trabajo. Paul no estaba por allí, debía estar fumándose un cigarro en la parte de atrás del local. No había otra opción, tenía que hacerse cargo ella.

Sirvió un whisky en un vaso bajo y lo puso en una bandeja. Se dirigió a la mesa de James y forzó una sonrisa.

—Aquí tiene —dijo poniendo el vaso en la mesa—. Perdón por el retraso.

James la miró enfadado.

—Que no vuelva a pasar. No me gusta que me tengan esperando.

—No se preocupe.

Isabella se giró para irse, pero James le había agarrado los lazos del delantal y tiró de ellos.

—Eres una monada. ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo y te tomas un whisky?

Isabella se quedó helada.

Le habría dicho que no muy alegremente si Paul hubiera estado por allí, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

—Voy a servir a aquel hombre —contestó refiriéndose a Erick—, y ahora vuelvo.

—Que le sirva el chico.

—Él se encarga de las pizzas —protestó Isabella—. Por favor.

Craso error. A James le encantaba que las mujeres le suplicaran. Sonrió. No era una sonrisa agradable.

— ¡Te he dicho que vengas aquí! —exclamo sentándola en su regazo.

En ese momento, dos vaqueros se levantaron y fueron hacia ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, si tienes ángeles de la guarda —dijo James riendo y levantándose sin soltarla —. Atrás —les ordenó agarrándola del pelo y echándole el cuello hacia atrás—. Como os acerquéis, la rajo —añadió sacando un cuchillo y poniéndoselo en la garganta.

Isabella temblaba.

Intentó pensar en una manera de escapar y se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a rajarle el cuello si los vaqueros se acercaban. Se le ocurrió que la llevaría fuera y la violaría. Podía hacer con ella lo que le diera la gana. Nadie lo iba a poder evitar porque sería poner su vida en peligro. ¡Si Edward estuviera allí!

Vio que Zeth iba hacia el teléfono. ¡Por Dios, que llamara a la policía!

Le agarró la muñeca a James intentando que apartara el cuchillo.

—Me está haciendo daño.

— ¿De verdad? —rió él apretando más.

Isabella sintió que la ahogaba. Entonces, pensó en hacer que se desmayaba. Tal vez, así, la dejara.

—No… puedo respirar… —jadeó cerrando los ojos.

Si se dejaba caer, podría rebanarle el cuello, pero había que arriesgarse.

Así lo hizo y, al mismo tiempo, oyó gritos en la puerta. James la soltó y se golpeó el codo y la cabeza en la caída.

Entraron Edward y Jacob y fueron directos a por James, a pesar del cuchillo. Estaban en el aparcamiento, hablando de Isabella y, al oír el alboroto, habían entrado corriendo.

Jacob le quitó el cuchillo de una patada, pero James le lanzó otra al estómago que lo dejó jadeando sobre la mesa. Edward se abalanzó sobre él, pero James lo agarró del brazo, se lo retorció a la espalda y lo lanzó contra otra mesa. Los otros dos vaqueros, al ver lo que había hecho con Edward, que era más grande y fuerte que ellos, se echaron atrás.

Se hizo el silencio. Isabella se estaba sentando cuando vio entrar a Sam. Se acercó a James con una sonrisa fría y calculadora.

James consiguió recuperar el cuchillo y fue por él. El ayudante de policía lo esperaba con tranquilidad. Con movimientos rápidos, le arrebató el cuchillo y lo clavó en la pared. James se fue por él furioso, pero Sam esquivó todos sus golpes sin problema y le dio una buena zurra. En menos de tres minutos, lo tenía tirado en el suelo sin poder respirar.

Sam ni se había despeinado. Sacó las esposas y lo esposó.

Edward corrió hacia Isabella y la abrazó.

— ¿Te lo has roto? —le dijo refiriéndose al codo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Me sangra la boca? —preguntó confundida.

Edward asintió. Estaba lívido. Maldijo por no haber podido reducir a James. Se sacó un pañuelo y le limpio la cara, que el tipo le había arañado. Le estaba saliendo ya un enorme moretón en el lado izquierdo.

—Necesito a un voluntario para que vaya al juez y ponga la denuncia —dijo Sam cacheando al detenido.

—Yo voy —contestó Jacob rápidamente—. Seguro que Edward, también.

—Claro que si —contestó el aludido—. Voy primero a dejar a Isabella en casa.

—No hay prisa —contestó Sam agarrando a James del cuello—. Jacob, sabes donde vive el Juez Aro Volturi, ¿verdad? Yo voy para allá a llevar a éste.

—Sí, sé dónde es. Yo también voy para allá. No tengo problema en prestar declaración para que puedas meter entre las rejas a este… caballero —se ofreció Jacob—. Isabella, ¿estás bien? —añadió preocupado.

—Claro que si —contestó ella poniéndose en pie con ayuda de Edward.

— ¡Ya os enteraréis! —gritó James mirando a Isabella y a Edward—. ¡Los dos!

—De momento, no —intervino Sam con seguridad—. El juez te va a poner una buena fianza y vamos a presentar unas cuantas denuncias contra ti.

— ¡Yo, dos! —gritó Isabella con valentía.

—Mañana, cariño —apuntó Edward—. Vamos, que te llevo a casa —añadió pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Salieron del local y la ayudó a subir al coche.

—Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada —comentó Edward poniéndose al volante.

—Había dos vaqueros de Park en la barra, pero no se atrevieron a acercarse porque James amenazó con degollarme.

Edward le tomó la mano con fuerza y la miró. Tenía sangre en la cara y el brazo hecho polvo. Le iba a quedar la cara marcada unos días. Aquello lo enfureció.

—Muchas gracias a todos —dijo Isabella.

—No es que hayamos podido hacer mucho —sonrió Edward con tristeza—. Ese James sabe pegar. Parece como si hubiera recibido entrenamiento militar. Claro que Sam se lo ha merendado. Ha sido como de película. No me ha dado tiempo ni de verlo atacar. Este Sam es el tipo más rápido que he visto en mi vida.

Isabella lo miró mientras Edward encendía el motor.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—En el orgullo —contestó él sonriendo—. Es la primera vez que me tiran contra una mesa tan fácilmente.

—Bueno, lo has intentado —dijo ella—. Gracias.

—No debí permitir que siguieras trabajando aquí. Esto ha sido culpa mía.

—Yo tomé esa decisión.

Edward le beso los párpados.

—Mi pobre cosita —le dijo con ternura—. No creo que sea buena idea que te vea tu padre así —añadió viendo que también tenía sangre en la blusa. Te voy a llevar a casa y, desde allí, llamamos a tu padre y le decimos que la noche se ha complicado y que vas a llegar tarde.

—De acuerdo —contestó Isabella—, pero no es tonto.

—Ya lo sé. Es una excusa. Es sólo porque quiero estar contigo y curarte las heridas.

—Estoy bien —sonrió Isabella—, pero te dejo que me cures.

Edward sonrió y se alejaron en su coche.


	10. Chapter 10

Espero que sea de su agrado.

.

Capítulo 9:

.

.

La casa estaba vacía y silenciosa. La única luz que estaba encendida era la del salón. Edward condujo a Isabella por el pasillo hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y la metió en el cuarto de baño.

Las toallas eran azules, como todo en aquella estancia, y estaban bien almidonadas y planchadas. Edward sacó el maletín de primeros auxilios.

—Menuda herida tienes aquí —le dijo levantándole el mentón—. Y aquí otra, pero más pequeña —añadió comenzando a desabrocharle la blusa.

Isabella le agarró la mano.

—No pasa nada.

Isabella le dejó seguir.

Edward le quitó la blusa y la tiró al suelo. Miró a ver si tenía más heridas. Vio que le estaba saliendo otro moratón en el hombro. Le desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró también al suelo, a pesar de que Isabella hizo amago de recuperarlo.

Tenía otro moratón el pecho.

— ¡Canalla! —exclamo Edward furioso, tocándoselo.

—Él también se ha llevado lo suyo —contestó Isabella intentando animarlo.

—Y más que le tendríamos que haber dado. Yo, desde luego, lo he hecho fatal. Mira que comerme ese puñetazo como un chiquillo —dijo Edward despreciándose a sí mismo.

Isabella le acaricio la cara.

—No pasa nada, Edward.

Él le miró el pecho con preocupación.

—No me gusta nada ese moratón.

—El mes pasado me hice uno peor cuando me caí del caballo y ya se me ha quitado.

—Sí, pero el sitio es muy malo.

—El otro también.

Al ver que Edward le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón, Isabella sintió pánico. Él no se dio cuenta y siguió adelante quitándole los zapatos y los calcetines.

— ¡Leo! —gritó Isabella cuando él puso las manos sobre las braguitas de encaje blanco.

—Sabía que ibas a protestar, pero no está el horno para bollos —dijo soltándole el pelo y abriendo la ducha.

— ¡Ya puedo yo! —protestó Isabella.

Nada. Edward le bajó las braguitas, la tomo en brazos y la metió en la ducha.

—Dúchate mientras pongo una lavadora con tus cosas —le indicó recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

Isabella se enjabonó el cuerpo intentando borrar las sucias huellas de James.

Al salir, se envolvió en una de las enormes toallas. Se estaba preguntando qué se iba a poner cuando apareció Edward con un vestido de terciopelo negro.

—Toma —le dijo quitándole la toalla y dándole el vestido.

Isabella se apresuró a ponérselo roja de vergüenza.

Se dio cuenta de que Edward también se había duchado porque llevaba un albornoz abierto y solo unos calzoncillos de seda negros.

—Ahora vamos a ponerte pomada antibiótica en esas heridas y a secarte el pelo —sonrió—. Me encanta tu pelo.

—Tarda mucho en secarse.

—Bueno, no tenemos prisa, ¿no? He llamado a tu padre y he intentado contarle lo menos que he podido.

— ¿Está preocupado?

—Por tu virginidad, creo que si —bromeó Edward agarrando la pomada—. Debe de creer que te he traído a mi casa para acostarme contigo.

— ¿Y es así? —preguntó Isabella en un hilo de voz.

Edward se giró y la miró.

—Si tú quieres, sí. Depende de ti.

Aquello la sorprendió. Isabella se quedó muy quieta mientras Edward le ponía pomada en las heridas. Al terminar, enchufó el secador y se puso a secarle el pelo. Eso de estar tan cerca de él mientras le secaba el pelo era de lo más íntimo. Isabella pensó que jamás se hartaría de algo así. En su vida. Pensó que, siempre que se lavara el pelo, recordaría las enormes manos de Edward. Sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

—No te duermas —dijo él.

—No —contestó Isabella.

Sintió los labios de Edward en el pelo a la vez que las manos en los hombros. Isabella no protestó y Edward siguió bajando hasta posar sus enormes manos sobre sus pechos, como si le perteneciera por derecho.

A los pocos segundos, los dos albornoces estaban en el suelo, e Isabella y Edward se abrazaban con fuerza, con los cuerpos pegados uno al otro. Era la primera vez que Isabella besaba a alguien desnuda.

Le encantó el roce del vello de su torso contra sus pechos. Le clavó las uñas en los antebrazos e intentó que la cabeza no le diera vueltas.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? —susurró él—. Pues hay cosas todavía mucho más excitantes.

La tomó en brazos y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Isabella correspondió a su ardor decidida a no negarle nada.

Edward la llevó a la cama y la deposito en el centro. Su primer impulso fue quitarse los calzoncillos y zambullirse en su cuerpo, pero apretó los dientes y logró controlarse.

Se tumbó a su lado y la besó con fruición.

—Cómo me apetecía hacer esto —jadeó deslizando su mano hasta el interior de los muslos de ella—. ¡Es lo que más deseaba en el mundo!

Isabella fue a decir algo, pero, al sentir sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo, no pudo articular palabra.

—Ya eres mayorcita —se justificó él—. He esperado todo lo que he podido.

Comenzó a tocarla con delicadeza sin dejar de besarla. Sus dedos expertos exploraron su interior hasta lograr que Isabella comenzara a moverse con él. Era increíble. Estaba allí, desnuda, tumbada en su cama, dejando que explorara su cuerpo… Y le estaba encantando. Era la gloria. Arqueó la espalda y jadeó al sentir que se elevaba por la cima del placer.

Sintió las piernas de él encima, sintió su potente erección.

—Tócame. No lo voy a hacer yo todo, me tienes que ayudar.

Isabella no entendía a que se refería, así que le acaricio el torso.

—No, muñeca —susurró él agarrándole una mano y poniéndosela en los calzoncillos—. No tengas miedo.

Al tocar aquello, Isabella no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa. Edward la miró a los ojos sin permitir que quitara la mano. La obligó a abrirla y apretar. Isabella lo vio cerrar los ojos de placer.

Aquello la fascinó.

— ¿Te… duele? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Claro que no —consiguió decir Edward—. Mira —le indicó—. No tengas miedo —susurró quitándose los calzoncillos.

Era la primera vez que Isabella veía a un hombre excitado.

—No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. Eres la primera mujer que me ve así.

— ¿Ah, sí? —contestó ella mientras él le volvía a agarrar la mano y se la ponía de nuevo en su entrepierna.

—Sí, nunca me ha gustado mostrarme vulnerable.

—Ah.

A Isabella no se le había ocurrido que a él le costaba tanto como a ella controlarse.

Edward volvió a tocarla. Se sonrieron mientras se tocaban mutuamente.

Isabella no se podía creer lo que estaban haciendo. Lo miró fascinada, con los ojos colmados de deseo. Era suya y Edward era suyo. Aquello era increíble.

— ¿Lo vas a hacer? —murmuró Isabella.

Edward la besó con ternura.

— ¿Qué?

—Tomarme —susurró.

Edward rió.

—Que palabra tan antigua. Esto es algo entre dos, ¿sabes? ¿Acaso tú no me vas a tomar a mí?

Isabella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Supongo que sí —contestó—. ¡Oh!

Edward la miró con deseo e invadió su cuerpo.

— ¿Me vas a dejar que te satisfaga?

—No… te entiendo.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso, es tan delicioso —contestó doblándose sobre su cuerpo y lamiéndole un pezón—. Este es el encuentro más maravilloso que jamás he tenido con una mujer. Sólo quiero darte placer.

Su lengua se deslizó sobre el pezón erecto en una danza maravillosa. Isabella sintió la succión acompañada de un enorme placer. La mano de Edward no dejaba de tocarla, cada vez más íntimamente. Abrió las piernas para dejarlo moverse con libertad y comenzó a jadear al ritmo de sus dedos.

—Sí —murmuró Edward—. Déjame hacer, preciosa —añadió mirándola a los ojos.

Isabella nunca había imaginado que se pudiera sentir tanto placer. Le parecía que le estallaba el cuerpo.

—Isabella, tócame —le ordenó Edward con la voz entrecortada.

Le tomó la mano, se la puso alrededor de su erección y le enseño el movimiento y el ritmo que debía seguir.

—Oh, preciosa —dijo besándola—. ¡Madre mía!

Se colocó entre sus piernas temblando de excitación. Isabella también se estremecía de deseo. Se imaginó cómo sería lo que iba a llegar a continuación. No quería imaginárselo, quería sentirlo. Ya no podía más. Estaba perdida. La iba a tomar de un momento a otro. Lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. ¡No había nadie ni nada en el mundo que pudiera parar aquello!

— ¡Señor Cullen! ¡Señor Cullen! ¿Está usted ahí?

Edward se incorporó, la miró a los ojos y maldijo furioso.

— ¡Señor Cullen! —insistió el hombre.

Edward se tumbó en la cama boca abajo temblando de deseo y clavó los dedos en la almohada. De repente, recordó que no había cerrado la puerta con llave.

— ¡Quédate ahí fuera, me oyes!

Isabella intentó taparse.

—Perdone, señor, pero hay un toro que se encuentra mal. Lo hemos metido en el camión y lo hemos traído, pero quería que lo viera usted.

— ¡Llama el veterinario! —ordenó Edward—. ¡Ahora mismo voy al corral!

— ¡Sí, señor!

Se oyeron pisadas que se alejaban a toda velocidad. Edward levantó la cara y miró a Isabella, que estaba frustrada como él.

De hecho, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward la abrazó.

—No pasa nada —susurró besándola—. No llores, cariño. No ha pasado nada.

— ¿Nada? —repitió ella nerviosa.

—Bueno, casi.

Isabella estaba horrorizada consigo misma.

—Si no llega a venir ese hombre… —dijo histérica.

—Lo sé, pero ha venido —contestó el con ternura poniéndose en pie. Vio que Isabella intentaba no mirar, pero no podía contenerse—. Ahora, cuando quieras comparar, ya tendrás con qué —bromeó viendo sus ojos como platos.

Isabella se puso como un tomate y apartó la mirada. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba desnuda. Se tapó a toda velocidad con la sábana, pero, mirándolo, era difícil arrepentirse de lo ocurrido.

Edward sonrió y la miró con ternura.

—Novata, sabes mucho más de los hombres ahora que esta mañana, ¿eh?

Isabella tragó saliva y no pudo evitar mirar su erección. Aquello le produjo una gran satisfacción.

—Creo que sería mejor que te llevara a casa —anunció Edward con un chasquido—. Por qué, si no, ya sabes… Podría acostarme contigo tres veces seguidas y seguiría estando así. No es fácil satisfacerme.

Isabella se estremeció.

—Tú también quieres, ¿verdad? Yo me muero por hacerlo, pero esta noche no va a poder ser. Ya has tenido suficientes emociones por un día.

Edward la agarró de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, la acompaño al baño y la volvió a meter en la ducha, pero esta vez se metió con ella, la enjabonó y la enjuagó.

La secó y le indicó que fuera a buscar su ropa mientras él se vestía. La ropa de Isabella ya estaba limpia y seca porque Edward la había lavado y puesto en la secadora mientras ella se duchaba la primera vez.

Cuando alargó la mano para ponérsela, Edward negó con la cabeza.

—De propina, me dejas que te vista.

Así fue. Después de hacerlo, la llevó al vestidor y le cepilló el pelo con esmero. Tenía una mirada de fascinación que Isabella no le había visto nunca.

—Ahora ya sabes un poco como es el sexo aunque sigas siendo virgen —comentó el—. Cuando llegue el momento, ya no te dará miedo, ¿verdad?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

Edward dejó el cepillo y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Ahora, me perteneces y yo te pertenezco. No te hagas cruces por lo que hemos hecho esta noche. Es tan natural como respirar. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Ambos nos hemos mostrado vulnerables al otro. No va a haber bromas ni cotilleos al respecto porque jamás le diré a nadie lo que me has dejado hacerte.

Isabella se relajó, pero vio que Edward la miraba de forma diferente.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —le preguntó.

—No —contestó el con decisión—. Era inevitable. Hoy, he temido por ti. No he podido con James. Jacob, tampoco. Hasta que no vi aparecer a Sam, he tenido miedo y lo que ha pasado aquí ha sido un síntoma de ese miedo, así de fácil. Quería abrazarte, hacerte parte de mí —añadió tomando aire—. Quería sentirme dentro de tu cuerpo, Isabella, pero éste no es el lugar ni el momento. Tendremos que esperar.

Isabella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Mientras tanto, no habrá secretos, de ningún tipo, entre nosotros —dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos.

—Nadie me había visto desnuda desde que era pequeña —susurró como si fuera un secreto.

—No te creas que a mí me han visto muchas mujeres así —contestó él con una sonrisa.

Isabella enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Te sorprende? —dijo Edward mientras se ponía los calcetines—. No soy un playboy. No voy a decir ahora que no haya tenido experiencias, pero nunca he traspasado determinada línea con mujeres que no conocía lo suficiente. Las personas que saben detalles íntimos de ti tienen un poder sobre ti bastante fuerte.

—Si —dijo Isabella sentándose junto a él en la cama—. Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

Isabella sonrió.

—Por hacerme sentir bien. Por… me refiero a… haberme tocado como lo has hecho.

Edward le dio un beso de lo más tierno.

—Nunca volveré a tocar a una mujer así. Sería como cometer adulterio —le prometió.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Tú estás deseando salir corriendo y hacer con otro lo mismo que acabas de hacer conmigo?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?

Isabella sonrió con timidez.

—Porque sería como comer adulterio —repitió.

Edward se levantó y la miró.

—Hemos estado a punto. No sé si pegarle un puñetazo a mi hombre o subirle el sueldo por habernos interrumpido. Yo ya estaba descontrolado. No podría haber parado.

—Yo tampoco —contestó Isabella besándolo—. Por cierto, en los libros dicen que un hombre sólo puede hacerlo una vez y que después tiene que descansar —añadió sonrojándose ligeramente.

Edward se rió.

Ya, pero un puñado de elegidos aguanta toda la noche. Por ejemplo, yo.

— ¡Oh!

—Estaba imaginándome todas las cosas que íbamos a hacer, mucho más placenteras, cuando nos han interrumpido.

Aquello era interesante.

— ¿Mucho más placenteras?

—La diferencia entre lo que hemos hecho y lo que no hemos llegado a hacer es la misma que hay entre chupar un helado o comerse una banana split —bromeó Edward abrazándola con fuerza—. Lo que acabas de vivir ha sido sólo un pequeño ejemplo de lo que podría haber entre nosotros.

—Guau —dijo Isabella.

—Guau —repitió él besándola con pasión—. Estaba tan lanzado que he estado a punto de arriesgarme a dejarte embarazada —añadió mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Qué te parecen los niños, Isabella?

—Me encantan. ¿Y a ti?

—A mí también. Me estoy replanteando mi decisión de no tenerlos —contestó tocándole el vientre—. Ya le puedes ir diciendo a tu jefe que dejas el trabajo —dijo de repente—. No pienso volver a correr el riesgo de perderte. Si James sale de la cárcel, tenemos que tener cuidado para que no te haga nada.

Isabella se tocó el cuello.

—Dijiste que era un hombre vengativo.

—Primero tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver y no creo que lo consiga si tengo una pistola a mano.

Isabella le acaricio la cara.

—No quiero que te pase nada.

—Yo tampoco quiere que te pase nada a ti —contestó Edward—. No podría vivir sin ti —añadió abrazándola.

Isabella sintió que el mundo daba vueltas mientras Edward la besaba.

—Ojalá no tuviera que llevarte a casa —dijo el—. ¡Quiero hacerte el amor, tumbarme sobre ti, moverme sobre ti y dentro de ti!

Edward estaba temblando. Tuvo que dejar de besarla para no volver a excitarse.

—Es increíble —dijo acariciándole el pelo—. No sé cómo no le he visto venir.

— ¿El qué?

—Nada —contestó el besándola de nuevo—. Venga te llevo a casa. Tengo que ir a ver qué le pasa a ese toro. Mañana por la mañana, to voy a buscar y vamos a ir a poner las denuncias contra James.

— ¿Crees que lo van a soltar así como así?

—Si Sam puede impedirlo, te aseguro que no —contestó Edward tomando las llaves del coche—. Vamos a salir por detrás para que nadie sepa que has estado aquí.

—No te preocupes. Nadie se va a enterar —le aseguró Isabella.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

.

A la mañana siguiente, su padre entró en el comedor como un terremoto.

— ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo ayer por la noche en la habitación de Edward Cullen? ¿No se suponía que estabas trabajando?

Isabella lo miró con la boca abierta. Charlie estaba furioso.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Uno de sus hombres, el que fue a decirle que uno de los toros estaba mal, lo vio sacarte por la puerta de atrás —le aclaró su padre—. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado en la cara? —añadió mirándola de cerca—. Edward me dijo que un cliente te había dado problemas y que te traía a casa. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Isabella?

Estaba buscando una contestación que no preocupara a su padre cuando oyeron un coche que llegaba a la casa.

Dos segundos después, Edward estaba en el comedor. Pasó junto a Charlie, dejó el sombrero en la mesa y fue directo a mirarle la cara a Isabella.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó viendo el gran moratón que le había salido—. ¡No creí que te hubiera dado tan fuerte!

— ¿Cómo dado? —explotó Charlie—. ¿Quién le ha pegado y qué estaba haciendo en tu habitación anoche?

— ¿Te lo ha contado ella?

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Isabella.

—Uno de tus hombres se lo comentó a uno de los míos —le aclaró Charlie.

—Muy bien. Lo despido hoy mismo. ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene nada que contar sobre Isabella!

Padre e hija se miraron asombrados.

— ¿Por qué te asombras tanto? —preguntó Edward a Isabella—. ¿Crees que suelo llevar mujeres a mi casa todos los días?

Isabella no lo había pensado.

Edward miró a Charlie.

—Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo todo. Ayer, James estuvo en Twilight y se pasó con tu hija. De hecho, le puso un cuchillo en el cuello —le dijo. Charlie tuvo que sentarse—. Jacob y yo estábamos fuera, habíamos llegado a la vez, y entramos corriendo al oír jaleo. Allí nos encontramos con Isabella con el cuchillo en el cuello. Los dos intentamos pegarle, pero pudo con nosotros. Menos mal que apareció Sam, lo redujo y se lo llevó —añadió mirando a Isabella—. Tu hija estaba cubierta de sangre y tenía tal susto en el cuerpo que no podía ni andar. Pensé que era mejor que no la vieras así. Por eso, la llevé a mi casa, le curé las heridas y la tranquilicé.

Charlie tomó la mano de su hija entre las suyas.

— ¡Ay, cariño, cuánto lo siento!

—No pasa nada, papá. Queríamos evitarte un disgusto.

Edward sacó el móvil y marcó el número de su capataz.

—Le dices a Demetri Turney que está despedido. Le pagas y que recoja sus cosas antes de que yo vuelva… Sí, es cierto, pero James está detenido. Sí, sí. Bueno, que Demetri no este cuando yo llegue.

Colgó furioso. No se podía creer que uno de sus hombres se pusiera a contar cotilleos.

—Eso, por cotilla.

—Gracias, Edward —dijo Charlie—. Perdona por haber sacado conclusiones equivocadas, pero es que… bueno… normalmente, cuando un hombre lleva a casa a una mujer por la noche… es para…

— ¿Seducirla? —dijo Edward mirando a Isabella.

—Si —contestó Charlie incómodo.

—No sé si es el momento de decírtelo, pero te aseguro que, en el futuro , lo haré.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a tod a por sus rr, los leo todos, nos leemos el sábado.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Perdonen por no subir actualización el día sábado, pero estaba un poco liada, buen sin mas aquí esta disfrútenlo. Gracias por sus rr.

Capítulo 10:

.

.

Charlie se quedó como si se hubiera tragado un pollo entero. Se puso rojo. Intentó olvidar que Edward le había prestado el dinero para sacar adelante el rancho. Lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de su hija.

—Mira, Edward…

—Era broma —le aseguró Edward—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Charlie. Conmigo, siempre estará a salvo —añadió tomándola de la mano y levantándola—. Tenemos que ir a ver al juez. Quiero que vea cómo le ha dejado la cara. No creo que haya problema para denunciarlo por agresión —concluyó con frialdad.

Isabella se sentía protegida a su lado. Edward la miró con ternura. Charlie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

A juzgar por su mirada, su hija, no. Isabella debía de creer que Edward sólo se estaba comportando como un hermano mayor.

— ¿No queréis desayunar primero? —ofreció Charlie.

Edward miró la mesa. Beicon, huevos revueltos, café y… bizcochos. ¡Bizcochos! Soltó la mano de Isabella y se acercó, tomó uno y lo partió. Estaba esponjoso y olía de maravilla.

Sin darse cuenta, se sentó, tomó un plato, puso mantequilla y mermelada sobre un bizcocho y lo probó. Suspiró de placer.

—Se me había olvidado lo de los bizcochos —comentó Isabella a su padre.

—Tal vez los tendríamos que haber guardado para darle una sorpresa.

Edward cerró los ojos en éxtasis mientras masticaba.

—Llegamos tarde al juzgado, seguro —comentó ella.

—Si sigue a esa velocidad, se los habrá terminado en diez minutos —rió Charlie.

—Voy por otro plato. Tú y yo nos podemos tomar los huevos y el beicon —apuntó Isabella encantada con que sus esfuerzos culinarios se vieran, por fin, recompensados.

Edward siguió comiendo como si estuviera solo en el mundo.

— ¿Quién los ha hecho? —preguntó cuándo se los terminó.

—Yo —contestó Isabella.

—Pero si no tenías ni idea de cocinar…

—Bueno, como Tanya me dijo que no te gustaba precisamente por eso… aprendí.

Edward le tomó la mano.

—Te mintió, pero permíteme decirte que estos bizcochos están deliciosos.

—Te los hago cuando quieras.

—Todas las mañanas —contestó él mirándola posesivo—. Estoy dispuesto a venir a desayunar todos los días… si a tu padre no le importa.

—A su padre no le importa —murmuró el aludido.

—Estas como si le estuvieras dando vueltas a algo —le dijo Edward a Charlie.

—No, estaba pensando en mis cosas. Nada preocupante.

Edward miró a Charlie a los ojos y comprendió. Asintió y sonrió. Estaba claro que Charlie no estaba ciego.

—Bueno, me voy a ver el ganado —anunció el hombre levantándose—. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal tu toro?

—Tiene cólico. Ya está en tratamiento. Nada grave.

—Me alegro. Ya me estaba temiendo que James le hubiera hecho algo.

—No, ese tipo se va a pasar una buena temporada entre las rejas. Lo que me recuerda, Isabella, que tenemos que irnos.

—Sí, vamos —contestó ella levantándose.

Edward la miraba con fascinación y Charlie se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba completamente enamorado.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

.

Fueron a ver al juez e interpusieron las denuncias convenientes. James ya estaba en la cárcel del condado, así que fueron a ver a Sam.

—Siéntense —les indico fijándose en la cara de Isabella—. Si le sirve de consuelo, señorita Swan, James tiene un buen golpe en las costillas y un ojo morado.

Isabella le sonrió a pesar de que, al hacerlo, le dolía la cara.

—Gracias, señor Uley —le dijo sinceramente.

—Lo mismo digo —apuntó Edward—. Aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo, no me dio tiempo ni a tocarlo.

—No hay de que avergonzarse —comentó Sam—. Ese tipo es un genio de las artes marciales. De hecho, tenía un local en Victoria. Se lo cerraron cuando averiguaron que ensenaba técnicas para matar a excombatientes.

Edward lo miró con la boca abierta.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Es cinturón negro, así que… Espero que eso te haga sentir mejor.

—Sí, gracias —contestó Edward.

—Bueno, esta mañana ha estado el hermano de James Clark en la cárcel. De momento, sólo tenemos la denuncia de Jacob, así que no creo que…

—Nosotros acabamos de poner una por agresión —lo interrumpió Edward—. Le puso un cuchillo a Isabella en el cuello.

—Si —dijo Sam mirando las marcas que Isabella tenía en el cuello—. Un centímetro más y estaríamos visitándola en el hospital.

—Lo sé. ¿Va a salir? —preguntó preocupada.

—Le voy a pedir al juez Volturi que ponga la fianza más alta que pueda, pero el hermano de James no va a consentir que lo defienda un abogado de oficio. Me ha dicho que va a contratar al mejor que encuentre.

— ¿Corre Isabella peligro? —preguntó Edward.

—No, Laurent Clark ha vuelto a Victoria después de ver a su hermano. Hice que uno de mis hombres lo siguiera. De todas formas, pienso mantener los ojos muy abiertos y les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo. Estos tipos no son nada bueno.

—Entendido —contestó Edward.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

Edward llevó a Isabella a su rancho para que lo acompañara a ver diferentes asuntos. Al llegar a las cuadras, le dijo que lo esperara en el coche.

Isabella no supo por qué hasta que recordó que había despedido al hombre que los había interrumpido la noche anterior. No le hacia ninguna gracia que aquel tipo pudiera ir contando lo que había visto por ahí.

Edward volvió en menos de cinco minutos y llevaba cara de pocos amigos.

—Se ha ido —le dijo para tranquilizarla—. No era un buen vaquero —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. No sabía siquiera la diferencia entre un meteorismo y un cólico.

Isabella le puso los dedos en la mano.

Edward se tensó y ella los retiró.

—No… es que nunca me habías tocado voluntariamente —le dijo él—. Me gusta.

—Ah. Bien —contestó ella con timidez.

Se miraron a los ojos e Isabella sintió que se le salía el corazón por la boca.

—Esto no puede ser —dijo Edward poniendo el coche en marcha.

Se metió por un camino desierto y fueron a parar a un prado. Allí, paró, la tomó en sus brazos y la beso con pasión. A ella no le tiempo ni de reaccionar.

Isabella no protestó ni opuso resistencia de ningún tipo, ni siquiera al sentir su erección, ni ante los sensuales movimientos de cadera de Edward. Lo abrazó y lo besó ávidamente.

Sintió sus manos bajo la blusa, sobre los pechos. Maravilloso. Era perfecto porque se pertenecían uno al otro.

Edward dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos para ver su reacción mientras la tocaba. Isabella hizo una mueca y el paró.

—Perdón —dijo al darse cuenta de que le había tocado el moratón—. No quería hacerte daño.

Isabella se inclinó y le besó los parpados. Edward le puso las manos en la cintura, expectante. Isabella sintió su deseo. Satisfecha por su repentina sumisión, siguió besándolo. Posó sus labios con ternura sobre sus cejas, sus mejillas, su nariz y su barbilla. Siguió bajando hasta colocarlos sobre la nuez, donde sintió el latir desbocado de su corazón.

Edward deslizó la mano y se desabrochó los botones de la camisa, invitándola a seguir bajando.

Isabella le acarició el vello que le cubría el pecho. Sus labios lo rozaron. Avanzó hacia su corazón y, allí, tomó entre sus dientes el pezón masculino. La reacción fue sorprendente.

Edward gimió como si le hubieran hecho mucho daño. Isabella se echó hacia atrás asustada.

— ¿Edward? —le dijo al ver su cara de angustia.

—Me excita —contestó él estremeciéndose.

Isabella no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía seguir o parar?

—Vas a tener que decirme lo que tengo que hacer. No quiero empeorar las cosas.

—Te vas a sorprender pero… qué diablos —contestó él tomándola del pelo y acercándole la boca de nuevo al pezón—. Sabes lo que quiero.

Si, más o menos. Isabella volvió a chuparle haciendo que Edward gimiera de placer. Cada vez le apretaba más la cabeza, así que Isabella cedió y acabó haciendo lo que él quería. El cuerpo de Edward se estremeció varias veces, con violencia. La apartó y la abrazó con fuerza. Le acarició la nuca mientras Isabella, con la mejilla contra su torso, oía su corazón descontrolado.

—Guau —dijo Edward en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Te ha gustado de verdad?

Edward se rió.

— ¿No has visto lo que me acaba de pasar?

—Sí, te has puesto a temblar.

—Como tu ayer…

—No sabía que los hombres tuvierais tanta sensibilidad en esa zona del cuerpo, como las mujeres —susurró Isabella.

—Pues ya lo sabes… No es suficiente, Isabella. Tengo que tenerte por completo.

— ¿Ahora?

Edward la miró a los ojos y la colocó encima de su potente erección. Isabella se apretó contra ella.

—Quiero… dejarte embarazada —le dijo.

Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

Edward la miró preocupado.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa —dijo él—. Nunca me había pasado con otra mujer.

—Mi padre te mataría —contestó Isabella.

—Mis hermanos, también.

Isabella no entendía.

Edward la besó con ternura y se rió.

—Esto me pasa por liarme con una virgen que cocina bien.

—No estamos liados —protestó ella.

Edward empujó las caderas de Isabella contra su erección y enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, no estamos demasiado liados —corrigió Isabella mordiéndose el labio superior.

—Te miró y me excito tanto que cuesta andar. Te toco y me vuelvo loco. Sueño contigo todas las noches y me despierto sudando —le dijo mirándola a los ojos muy serio—. Ya no puedo más, Isabella. O nos entregamos o paramos esto ahora mismo.

Isabella le acarició la cara con amor.

—Adelante. Hagamos todo lo que nos apetezca —contestó sinceramente.

— ¿Todo?

Isabella asintió colmada de amor.

Edward cerró los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza mientras se besaban con pasión. De repente, Edward se incorporó, la volvió a sentar en su asiento y le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

No la miró mientras se abrochaba el suyo. Isabella lo miró sorprendida al verlo poner el coche en marcha y salir a la autopista. Creía que iban a ir a su casa, a compartir la cama de la noche anterior.

Al recordar lo que habían hecho, se volvió a excitar. Estaba fuera de control. Su padre la iba a matar. Miró a Edward y se dijo que daba igual, que merecía la pena.

Edward aparcó el coche frente a la farmacia. Isabella pensó que iba a comprar preservativos… pero había dicho que quería un hijo. Edward le abrió la puerta del coche. La ayudó a bajar con delicadeza y la miró de una forma que Isabella no pudo descifrar.

La tomó de la mano para cruzar la calle. Isabella encamino sus pasos hacia la farmacia.

—Por ahí no —le dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la joyería.

El dependiente los recibió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí, queremos ver las alianzas —contestó Edward.

Isabella sintió que se ponía pálida y rezo para no desmayarse.

—Elige — le dijo a Isabella sin soltarle la mano.

Isabella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y él se inclinó y la besó.

Ella intentó mirar los anillos. La verdad era que no quería nada grande ni ostentoso. Se fijó en una alianza de oro amarillo con hojas de parra en platino. El anillo de compromiso era igual, con un pequeño diamante.

—Me gusta este —dijo por fin.

—Yo también me lo tendré que poner, ¿no? —bromeó Edward.

Isabella asintió. No podía ni hablar. El amor la embriagaba.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward dirigiéndose al dependiente—. Los tres, entonces.

— ¿No son un poco caros? —preguntó de repente Isabella preocupada.

—Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que van a durar, no —contestó Edward besándola en la punta de la nariz.

Isabella no se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería decírselo, pero le daba vergüenza con el dependiente delante. El hombre les tomó las medidas de los dedos y Edward sacó una tarjeta para pagar.

—Próxima parada: ayuntamiento —anunció Edward mientras iban hacia el coche—. Bueno, más bien, la estación de bomberos, que es donde dan las licencias de matrimonio los sábados, cuando el ayuntamiento está cerrado.

Miró a Isabella, que estaba como en otro mundo.

—La verdad es que podríamos hacerlo todo en un día —añadió sacando el teléfono y llamando al doctor Masen, cuya clínica estaba abierta los sábados por la tarde. Isabella lo escuchó pedir una cita para ir a hacerse el análisis de sangre.

—Primero, la licencia de matrimonio, luego los análisis y, con un poco de suerte, el miércoles nos casamos y pasamos la noche más apasionada de nuestras vidas —le dijo con voz ronca.

—Edward, ¿estás seguro?

El la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con fuerza.

—Lo siento, cariño. No puedo esperar más… ¡O nos casamos o me voy a vivir a la otra punta del país! ¡No te puedes imaginar cómo te deseo, Isabella! —exclamó mirándola con angustia.

Isabella lo entendía perfectamente porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Tomó aire. Aquello no era más que deseo por su parte. Tal vez un poco de cariño, pero lo que le estaba llevando a casarse era que quería acostarse con ella. Edward había repetido hasta la saciedad que nunca se casaría.

Edward comprendió lo que Isabella estaba pensando.

—Si aceptas, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo —le aseguró—. Jamás te engañaré ni te hare sufrir. Te cuidare toda la vida. Isabella prometo amarte, respetarte todos los días de mi vida —le prometió.

Aquello fue suficiente.

—De acuerdo —dijo Isabella con ternura, acariciándole los labios—. Me caso contigo.

Edward le besó la palma de la mano con fuerza.

—Vamos por la licencia, que la gente va a empezar a murmurar. De hecho, las Hale ya lo estarán haciendo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque han pasado al lado cuando nos estábamos besando —sonrió Edward.

—Llevan años casados.

—Espera a que nosotros llevemos años casados —susurró él—. Seguiremos empañando las ventanillas del coche en los aparcamientos.

— ¿Tú crees? —sonrió Isabella.

—Espera y verás —contestó Edward poniéndose al volante —Vamos allá.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

Pidieron la licencia, se hicieron los análisis y reunieron a sus familias para anunciarles la buena nueva.

—La tía Marie está de vacaciones en Europa y le dará un ataque como se pierda la boda —les dijo Charlie preocupado.

—No pasa nada, estará para el bautizo —dijo Edward viendo sonrojarse a Isabella—. Ven mañana a cenar a casa y tráete a Sue contigo —añadió viendo que Charlie no se sorprendía por lo del bautizo—. He invitado a todos mis hermanos para decírselo a la vez.

—Sue no se lo va a creer. Cuenta con nosotros sobre las seis.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward.

Esperó a que Isabella se cambiara de ropa y se la llevó al rancho con él.

Juntos hicieron varias cosas y estuvieron mirando papeles. Sin tocarse.

—Te propongo que no nos toquemos hasta después de la boda. ¿Te parece bien? —dijo él.

—De acuerdo —sonrió ella.

Cenaron en un restaurante y volvieron a casa.

—Me habría encantado llevarte a Houston —le dijo Edward al dejarla en casa de su padre—, pero no con la cara así. En Jacobsville, todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó anoche, pero en Houston, tal vez creyeran que he sido yo… —le explicó besándola—. Te prometo que nadie te volverá a hacer daño jamás —le juro vehementemente.

Isabella cerró los ojos y saboreó su beso.

— ¿Estás seguro de que te quieres casar conmigo?

—Seguro —contestó él—. Te paso a buscar a las diez y media.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Para ir a misa —rió Edward—. Hay que dar buen ejemplo a los niños.

—De acuerdo —contestó Isabella riendo también.

—Hasta mañana, preciosa —se despidió Edward dándole un último beso y yendo hacia su coche para irse.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

Charlie estaba sorprendido de que Edward hubiera llevado a su hija a la iglesia y hubiera vuelto a casa para comer. Hablaron de ganado mientras Isabella seguía sin creerse cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos. Charlie estaba encantado con la boda y también Sue.

Edward e Isabella se adelantaron a la hora de ir al rancho Cullen para la cena. Ella estaba preciosa con un vestido beige y perlas en las orejas y alrededor del cuello.

—Tus hermanos se van a quedar de piedra —apuntó un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Después de lo que pasó en el baile de ganaderos? —contestó Edward enarcando una ceja—. No creo.

—Estabas muy borracho —dijo Isabella recordando la pelea de aquel dia.

—Me acababa de enterar de las mentiras de Tanya y verte aparecer con el maldito de Jacob no me sentó nada bien tampoco —se defendió él.

—Estabas celoso —dijo Isabella.

—Los celos me quemaban, si —confesó Edward—. Y empeoraron cuando te pusiste a trabajar en Twilight —añadió—. No vuelvas allí, por favor. Pídeme lo que quieras a cambio.

Isabella sonrió.

—No pensaba volver. Además, después de la boda, necesitaré tiempo para acostumbrarme a tu rancho.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora.

— ¿Te estás echando atrás?

—Claro que no, pero te voy a decir una cosa para que te quede clara: la palabra boda va unida, irremediablemente, a noche de bodas y eso me vuelve loco.

Isabella silbó sorprendida.

—Así que vamos a pensar en la cena de hoy y en mis hermanos. Te advierto que los tres van a estar a la que salta para ver si nos dirigimos miradas ardientes y cosas por el estilo. Les encanta.

—Si quieres, podemos ponernos a decir las tablas de multiplicar.

—Buena idea —contestó Edward con sarcasmo.

—En fin, entonces, ¿qué te parece si hacemos bizcochos?

— ¿Bizcochos? ¡Acabas de pronunciar la palabra mágica! Claro que sí. Perfecto —dijo Edward acelerando encantado.

Isabella sonrió y se dijo que el matrimonio iba a ser una aventura maravillosa.


	12. Chapter 12

Este es el final, les recuerdo que yo solo hago las adaptaciones, pronto estaré subiendo una nueva adaptación, gracias por leerme.

Capítulo 11

.

En la cena se presentaron Garret, Jasper y Emmett con sus respectivas mujeres, Kate, Alice y Rosalie, además de Irina y Laurent, que tomaron un avión desde Austin. Llegaron justo cuando las chicas del catering se acababan de ir tras dejarlo todo preparado.

Edward e Isabella les abrieron la puerta.

— ¿Tú también has venido? —dijo Edward sorprendido al ver a Laurent.

—Como no me lo creía, tenía que venir a verlo con mis propios ojos —contestó su hermano.

—Nosotros tampoco lo creíamos —apuntó Jasper.

Todos miraron a Isabella, que se apretó contra Edward, sonrojada.

—Como esté embarazada, te enteras —dijo Emmett—. ¿Te has dedicado a pegarle? —añadió mirando el cuello de Isabella.

— ¡Como se te ocurre! ¡Ni está embarazada ni le he puesto la mano encima! —exclamó Edward ofendido.

—Pero al que me hizo esto, sí —intervino Isabella agarrándolo de la mano y mirándolo con cariño.

—Me temo que no sirvió de mucho —se disculpó su futuro marido.

—Porque ese tipo es cinturón negro —lo defendió ella—. Sólo Sam pudo con él.

—He oído hablar de él —apuntó Laurent—. Ese hombre tiene fama de ser el mejor incluso en Austin.

—Bueno, a lo que íbamos… —intervino Emmett—. Si nos ponemos en serio, podemos mandar esta misma noche las invitaciones por correo electrónico.

—Yo me puedo encargar del coro —se ofreció Jasper—. Tengo aquí el teléfono del director.

—Podemos comprar el vestido por internet y que lo traigan desde Dallas. Sólo necesitamos la talla. ¿Tienes una diez? —Preguntó Garret.

Isabella asintió.

—Aquí llega el padre —anuncio Kate con una sonrisa al ver a Charlie.

—Yo me encargo de mandar el anuncio al periódico dijo Rosalie—. Llegamos para la edición del martes. Necesitamos una foto.

Irina disparó con su cámara digital.

— ¿Qué os parece? —dijo enseñándoles el resultado a Rosalie y a Alice.

— ¡Estupenda! —contestó Alice—. Vamos a mandarla desde el ordenador de Edward. Así la tendrán a primera hora en el periódico. También podríamos mandarla a la tele. ¡Venga, vamos!

— ¡Esperadme! —exclamó Kate—. Yo escribiré el anuncio oficial —añadió corriendo tras Garret y las demás mujeres.

— ¡Eh! —dijo Isabella.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Irina—. ¡Ah, sí, el banquete! Podría ser aquí. Vamos a necesitar una tarta. ¡Hay que llamar a un restaurante!

—De eso se encarga Emmet —dijo Laurent.

— ¡Que es mi boda! —protestó Isabella.

—Pues claro, preciosa —dijo Irina—. Vamos, chicas.

Las mujeres se metieron todas en el despacho de Edward mientras los hombres formaban un corrillo. Charlie y Sue estaban en la puerta, asombrados por el comportamiento de los Cullen.

—Ni caso —le dijo Edward a Isabella yendo a saludar a su futuro suegro—. Déjalo todo de su cuenta. Parece ser que va a ser una gran boda, con vestido, banquete y prensa —añadió sonriendo—. Si quieres estas invitada.

Isabella le dio un empujón.

— ¡Quiero una boda pequeña y sencilla!

—Díselo a ellos, cariño… pero no creo que te escuchen.

Sue se echó a reír e Isabella la miró.

— ¿No te acuerdas de que Edward ayudó a hacerles lo mismo a Kate, Irina, Rosalie y Alice? Se están tomando la revancha.

—Eso me temo —apuntó Edward—. Míralo por el lado positivo. No tendrás que hacer nada.

—Pero, mi vestido… —protestó Isabella.

—Tienen muy buen gusto —la consoló Edward.

Charlie tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aquello estaba yendo muy rápido, pero no le sorprendía porque sabía reconocer a un hombre enamorado y estaba claro que Edward Cullen lo estaba hasta la medula.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

.

Aquella misma noche, Isabella había dado el visto bueno al vestido y había hecho la lista de invitados de su familia.

—Me han dicho que los anillos estarán el martes —le dijo Edward mientras la llevaba a casa—. Vas a ser la novia más guapa del mundo —añadió con una sonrisa.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo Isabella.

—El miércoles por la noche, no vas a tener más remedio que creértelo —le aseguró él con voz ronca antes de besarla—. ¡Vamos, entra en casa!

Así lo hizo Isabella, sonando despierta, mientras él se alejaba por la carretera.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

.

Fue una boda de cuento. Todo fue perfecto. Los anillos estuvieron el martes, el vestido llegó sin problemas, les dieron los análisis y la licencia a tiempo, llegó la prensa, la tarta estaba riquísima… Todo, absolutamente todo, fue maravillosamente bien.

—Eres la novia más guapa del mundo —le dijo Edward mientras la besaba cuando los acababan de casar.

Isabella lo abrazó y lo besó con entusiasmo. Salieron bajo una lluvia de arroz y se metieron en casa.

Los hermanos de Edward le indicaron a la prensa que se fuera después de la tarta, hablaron con el coro para que recogiera sus cosas, acompañaron a los invitados educadamente hasta la puerta y, por último, se fueron ellos también con sus esposas dejando a los recién casados solos en su nuevo hogar.

Edward miró a Isabella y ambos sintieron que se les aceleraba el corazón.

—Solos —susurró acercándose a ella—. Por fin.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, donde cerró la puerta con llave. Descolgó el teléfono, cerró las cortinas y volvió a su lado.

—No te voy a hacer daño —le aseguró viéndola un poco nerviosa—. Eres mi más preciado tesoro. Voy a ir despacio, con cuidado, te voy a dar todo el tiempo que necesites. No temas nada.

—No tengo miedo —contestó Isabella mientras él le quitaba el velo y las horquillas y las flores del pelo—. Lo que me preocupa es que… me deseas tanto que… ¿y si no soy capaz de satisfacerte?

Edward se rió.

—Te estás subestimando.

— ¿Seguro?

—Si —contestó Edward desabrochándole los botones del vestido.

Isabella lo dejó hacer.

—Estás preciosa. Me encanta cómo te queda la ropa interior de encaje blanco —dijo Edward observándola con deleite.

—Tú estás muy bien con ese traje —dijo ella.

— ¿Y qué tal estaré sin él?

—Vamos a verlo —contestó ella dejándolo en calzoncillos—. Magnifico… —añadió acariciándole el torso.

—No te lo puedes imaginar —comentó el quitándose los calzoncillos y haciéndola mirar.

Isabella no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa. Aquello estaba mucho más grande que la primera vez que lo había visto.

Edward la tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama. Se tumbó sobre ella. Le daban espasmos, del deseo. Observó el cuerpo desnudo de Isabella.

Ella lo vio lanzarse sobre su estómago con la boca, bajar, seguir bajando.

— ¡No, espera, para! —rogó.

Imposible. Ya estaba allí. Durante los siguientes minutos, Isabella no pudo pensar más, sólo sentir placer.

Arqueo la espalda con lágrimas de éxtasis corriéndole por las mejillas. Aquello que le estaba haciendo con su lengua, hizo que sintiera un gran espasmo por todo el cuerpo que la dejó tensa como una cuerda. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Edward se estaba introduciendo en su cuerpo. La tomó de las caderas y empujó.

— ¿Te hago daño? —le preguntó esperando que ella se acostumbrara a él.

—No… —contestó Isabella fascinada.

Edward se levantó un poco para que ella pudiera mirar.

—Mira, mira, Isabella. Los dos, juntos.

Isabella miró y se maravilló de lo que vio.

—Y no hemos hecho más que empezar —le dijo el—. Te siento como un guante. Vamos, cariño tómame, méteme en lo más profundo de tu cuerpo, hazme gemir. Vamos, Isabella.

Isabella estaba fuera de sí de placer. Siguió el ritmo de las caderas de Edward, lo miró y vio que estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.

En ese momento, deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos.

— ¡Oh, sí! —gritó él—. ¡Muy bien, así!

Isabella sintió que se moría. Abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Más… fuerte —le dijo.

Edward obedeció, la agarró de las muñecas, le puso las manos sobre la cabeza y la embistió varias veces mirándola a los ojos.

Isabella se movía a su ritmo. En los últimos segundos de locura, se preguntó si podría…

Dejó de ver a Edward con claridad. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, sintió varios espasmos, no podía controlar su cuerpo.

— ¡Ahí esta! ¡Ahí esta! —exclamó él convulsionándose también.

Gritó de placer y cayó sobre su cuerpo.

Isabella sentía que las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara. No podía respirar. Intentó moverse y, al sentirlo todavía dentro, experimentó un gran placer.

—Mírame —le dijo Edward comenzando a moverse de nuevo—. Si quieres, podemos empezar de nuevo.

—Si —contestó ella con decisión—. ¡Si, si! ¡Por favor!

—Me encanta mirarte —le dijo él—. Te podría comer entera, señora Cullen. Eres la perfección con la que nunca soné.

—Lo mismo… te digo —consiguió contestar ella—. Te quiero mucho.

Edward gimió y la abrazó con fuerza. A continuación, la hizo alcanzar cotas de placer nunca imaginadas por Isabella, que creyó desmayarse en más de una ocasión.

Cuando terminaron, lo abrazó y le dijo que jamás se habría imaginado que hacer el amor fuera así.

Edward no dijo nada.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Isabella al cabo de un rato.

—He perdido el conocimiento durante unos segundos —contestó mirándola a los ojos—. Creí que me iba a morir intentando entrar más y más en tu cuerpo para satisfacerte.

Isabella se sonrojó.

—No estas tomando la píldora y no me he puesto preservativo, así que creo que te acabo de dejar embarazada.

—Dijiste que eso era lo que querías —susurró ella.

—Sí, pero te debería haber preguntado primero.

—Si no te he hecho parar y no he salido corriendo a la farmacia será por algo, ¿no? —dijo ella acariciándole la cara.

Edward rió.

—Estoy exhausto… y yo que te había dicho que podía aguantar toda la noche… ¡Menuda noche de bodas! Si dieran medallas, a ti te tendrían que dar dos —dijo mirando su desnudez.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Lo he hecho bien?

— ¿Bien? No, bien, no. Maravillosamente. Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien con una mujer.

—Pero si no sabía nada…

—No es cuestión de saber —la tranquilizó el besándola.

—De eso, tienes tú por los dos —bromeó Isabella.

—Nunca había visto nada tan bonito. Por eso, he dejado la luz encendida. Tu cuerpo, tu cara… y el placer reflejado en ellos —añadió apretando la mandíbula—. Es la primera vez en mi vida que lo he sentido. Ha sido amor —murmuró—. Esto ha sido hacer el amor de verdad.

—Si —dijo ella.

— ¿Sabes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Isabella lo miró a los ojos y, en ese momento, lo entendió. El corazón se le desbocó.

—Me estás diciendo que me quieres —le contestó.

Edward asintió.

—Te quiero. Lo he sabido desde que James te agredió y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Mientras te curaba las heridas y te secaba el pelo, me di cuenta de que te quería. De ahí a comprarte la alianza, no había nada —le explicó besándola con ternura—. No podía pensar en perderte.

Isabella sonrió feliz.

—Yo llevo dos años enamorada de ti, desde aquel día en el que me regalaste una margarita pocha que habías encontrado en el campo. Me tomaste el pelo y me dijiste que era un precioso ramo. Para mí lo fue.

—Perdona por habértelo hecho pasar mal —dijo Edward sinceramente.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de recompensarme por ello —bromeó Isabella besándolo y rozando su torso con sus pechos—. Yo sí puedo aguantar toda la noche. Cuando te hayas recuperado, te lo demuestro.

Edward se rió.

—Cuando tú te hayas recuperado, te dejare hacerlo. Te quiero, señora Cullen. Te quiero con todo mi corazón.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Isabella pensando en cómo, a veces, los sueños se hacían realidad.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

.

Una semana después, celebraron la Navidad todos juntos, con Charlie, Sue y la tía Marie. Edward le regaló un precioso collar de esmeraldas, que, según le dijo, iban a juego con sus ojos y así siempre se acordaría de él, ella le regaló un maravilloso reloj con sus dos nombres grabados.

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

.

El Fin de Año lo pasaron en el centro cívico de la ciudad, donde se celebró una fiesta que estuvo muy concurrida.

— ¡Esta nevando! —exclamó Isabella de pronto sacando la mano por la ventana—. ¡Pero si aquí nunca nieva!

—Otro sueño hecho realidad —dijo Edward, que sabía lo mucho que a su mujer le gustaba la nieve—. Feliz ano, mi amor.

—Feliz año —contestó ella besándolo con pasión ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, eran recién casados.

El nuevo año no trajo buenas nuevas para algunos.

Lauren Clark fue a Victoria a contratar a un abogado para su hermano, pero, como no tenía dinero, decidió robar un banco. Lo pillaron, hubo un tiroteo y murió en el acto.

James Clark recibió un permiso para poder ir al entierro de su hermano. A la vuelta, consiguió escapar del coche patrulla.

Isabella y Edward llevaban unos cuantos días sin salir de casa, en su mundo de amor y felicidad. Sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo encontraran y lo detuvieran.

—Lea no es el tipo de Sam —comentó ella somnolienta porque no dormían mucho por las noches—. Él se merece a una mujer más dulce, no a una arpía.

— ¿Y tú que sabrás de arpías si eres la persona más encantadora de zona? Después de mí, claro.

— ¡Edward Cullen!

—Me has dicho que era un encanto —murmuró él—. Me lo has dicho muchas veces. Muchas de ellas, mientras me clavas las unas en la espalda y juras que no vas a sobrevivir a tanto placer…

Isabella lo besó con fruición.

—Tienes razón… Vamos a repetirlo.

Edward pensó que era imposible que llegaran a la cama, pero, bueno, las puertas estaban cerradas, así que…

Una hora después, la llevó en brazos a la cama, exhaustos y sonrientes.

—Espero que James se pase unos cuantos años en la cárcel y no pueda acercarse a ti —dijo Edward.

—Ni a ti —contestó Isabella—. ¿Te he dicho que ayer me llamó Tanya?

—No.

Isabella sonrió.

—No pasa nada. Sólo quería pedirnos perdón. Se va a Londres a ver a su abuela. Le dije que se lo pasara bien.

—No sé si Londres está lo suficientemente lejos.

Isabella suspiró y lo abrazó.

—No seas malo. Ella nunca sabrá lo que es ser tan feliz como nosotros.

—Ni ella ni nadie —bromeó Edward acariciándole el pelo mientras Isabella se quedaba dormida.

Edward se quedó un buen rato mirándola. Aquella mujer hacia unos bizcochos estupendos, sabia disparar y hacia el amor como una diosa. Se preguntó qué había hecho en la vida para merecérsela.

—Los sueños —dijo ella de repente.

— ¿Qué cariño?

—Los sueños se hacen realidad —murmuró Isabella entre sueños.

—Sí, mi amor —dijo él dándole un beso—. Los sueños se hacen realidad.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a Vero Grey Cullen, Adara-Evanthe, Sory78, Ale Cullen, XinislovemeXD,<strong>

**Valro, Conejo Azul, Niky, Isabel20, Indii93, Karlakou, Nelda, AnabellaCS, Sammy, Lucia Masen, Elena, Claudia, Vanes, Elimar96, .san, Caudia, Soledad Culle, Monikako2010, Kary Cullen24 y Ale 74, porque han seguido esta adaptacion, y tambien gracias a las que leen en silencio pero ahi estan, pronto subire otra adaptacion o tal vez ahora si me anime a subir algo escrito por mi, luego les digo. Nos leemos pronto. **


End file.
